Parker Darley
by Starlight529
Summary: Many people know the story of Billy Darley, but not too many know my story. My name is Parker Mackenzie Darley and I am Billy's only daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hey y'all. So, this is co-written by myself and AshCrash44 (Ashley). Don't worry, we are still working on our other stories. Reviews and constructive critisism are always appreciated. Thanks,

-Cailee and Ashley :)

_Disclaimer: We only own the people you don't recognize. Parker, Aden, Tyler, Michelle, ect..._

Chapter One

Darkness. If I had to describe Southie in one word, darkness would be it. Even on the sunniest day of the year, my neighborhood was clouded. Maybe it was the drugs or the violence that kept Southie from brightening. Or maybe it was just the attitude of the people who lived here.

During the day, an outsider could mistake our home to just be the poor part of town. The area that had seen better days but was still relatively safe. That person would be right, as long as they didn't linger here too long. But after nightfall, anyone who wasn't a direct relative of Billy Darley was better off indoors.

For me, the night was a haven. It gave me a chance to crawl out from under my father's watchful eye and let loose. He kept tabs on me, of course, but that wasn't a problem. If growing up with Billy Darley as my father had taught me one thing, it was how to not get caught. My dad didn't know anything about me that I didn't want him to know.

Well as far as introductions go, I'm Parker Mackenzie Darley. I am 16 years old, and growing up, people have thought that I was just like my dad; I will admit that I can fight and have a gun and everything, but I am not part of the gang. My dad forbids it, which, I think blows. What can I do about it though? Some people are afraid to mess with me cause of who my family is, others are too stupid to even realize that I am a Darley.

So, of course he had no idea I was on B Street territory, buying heroin from a guy who wouldn't hesitate to shoot me if he found out who I was.

"You buying tonight, sweetheart?"

I looked up at the tall man and gave him a coy smile, twirling a piece of my hair.

"Depends Jerry. You selling anything good?" I asked even though I already knew he was.

"Course. How much do ya want?"

"As much as you have," I said, biting my lip, all joking demeanor gone.

Jerry wordlessly handed over six needles, all of which were filled with a yellow substance. I passed him a wad of cash before thrusting the needles deep into my gray messenger bag. When I looked up, I noticed Jerry giving me a disapproving look.

"In all seriousness kid, you really need to stop using this shit. You're too young for all this."

"Whatever Jer. Isn't this kind of like the pot calling the kettle black?"

I turned swiftly, not waiting for his answer. Jerry was just picking a fight. I wasn't going to stop doing heroin and he wasn't going to stop selling to me as long as I could pay. He gave me this speech every time I went to see him. I think he just liked to hear himself talk.

Once I was out from under the bridge Jerry was doing business under, I jogged until I hit the edge of Billy's territory. I made an immediate right turn and headed down the street toward Four Roses, my father's bar.

The night was bitterly cold, as usual. I was the only one on the street, besides one or two homeless people. I was surprised some of the guys who work for Billy weren't out here already. It was almost eleven at night, so at least a few of them should have been running corners.

As I made my way toward the bar, a few of the homeless people, seemed to notice I was a Darley and moved back a little. I rolled my eyes; sick of seeing people do this all the time. I walked into the bar; I was surprised to see that my dad was still having one of his meetings this late. He saw me walk in and nodded his head towards the back where Tyler and Aden were sitting in a booth. I complied and moved towards them.

"Hey Guys," I greeted as I sat down next to Aden and Tyler,

Tyler is one of my best friends, but is more like my older brother. He is a year older then me and is always trying to protect me. Tyler is Bodie's little brother, who just so happens to be my dad's best friend. Aden is my other best friend. He was once like my brother also, but that changed three years ago when he became my boyfriend. Aden has an older brother and sister, Jenny and Baggie. Aden refuses to tell me Baggie's real name, cause I guess Baggie will kill him if he does. Jenny moved out of Southie first chance she got- maybe she just didn't like it here. I don't know why. I love it here, but hey, I'm a little twisted.

"Where have you been?" Tyler asked me.

"Around."

They both glared at me. "Around where Parker?' Tyler demanded. "You went to B Street again didn't you?" He asked softly. When I looked down they took it as a positive.

"Parker, look at me." Aden commanded. I did slowly.

"You bought more, and after we both told you to stop. What would Billy do if he knew you did this? Huh? How would he feel if he knew Michelle got you started?"

I looked into his eyes and saw no compassion. Then I looked over to Tyler and he had the same cold eyes. You guys don't know about my mom do you? Well I guess I can give you the history lesson.

Michelle Stevens was one of the only people to stay with my dad for a long time. She was 16, where Billy was 14 when they met and started dating, about a year later Michelle became pregnant with me. She didn't want to have a kid so she tried twice to terminate the pregnancy. It was unsuccessful. The next few months Billy watched Michelle closely making sure nothing happened to his unborn baby. Even though he was 15, he still cared enough to keep it.

When I was finally born, Billy was 15 and Michelle 17. She still wanted nothing to do with me, and therefore tried to leave the hospital after giving birth. Bodie and Baggie caught her trying to escape Boston and forcibly took her to Billy. Now because they were only 15, it wasn't as intimidating, but the three vowed that if Michelle stepped foot into Southie again, she would be dead before she could even blink. When I was 14, Michelle came back, and I met her for the first time.

888888888888888

_I was outside my school, waiting for Tyler and Aden to get out of detention, when I felt some ones eyes on me. I turned around and saw this lady who was dressed in a work suit staring at me, I don't know why, but she kind of looked familiar to me. The lady stared walking over to me and looked at me eye to eye._

"_Do you know who I am?" the stranger asked._

"_Should I?"_

_She sighed, "He never told you about me, did he? My name is Michelle Stevens."_

_My breath froze; I could tell my face looked surprised. "Not the Michelle Stevens? The one that dated Billy Darley? My mother?"_

_Michelle nodded. "So he did tell you." _

_I stood up, and started to back away slowly. My dad told me, that if I was ever to hear of her, I had to tell him strait away. I opened my mouth but she cut me off,_

"_You can't tell him I'm here, he'll be pissed."_

"_He'll be even more pissed if he finds out I knew you were here and didn't tell him. Sorry Michelle, but I am not as stupid as you."_

"_Parker-" she started,_

"_No, you've missed a lot. You weren't here to watch me grow up. So much has changed its not even funny. You're on your own."_

_Just then Aden and Tyler came out of the school and walked over to me. _

"_Something wrong babe?" Aden asked._

"_No" I answered. "Can we just go home guys?"_

_They both nodded, still looking at Michelle suspiciously. _

"_Yeah, lets go home." _

_We walked silently for a few minutes, I was waiting for them to say something but when the apartments came into few, I saw my dad's car there, and stopped._

"_Parker, what is it?" Tyler asked._

"_You guys can't say anything to my dad about that lady. Okay?" They looked at me like I was a lunatic. _

"_Why not?"_

_I sighed, knowing that I would have to tell them then hear a speech about how my dad has to know, and that he'll find out sooner or later. "Her name is Michelle, she's my biological mother."_

_They both looked at me shocked then at the same time outraged, "You have to tell Billy, you know the rules Parker. Do you have a death wish?"_

"_Please, I will tell him if I see her again. Promise."_

_Tyler and Aden looked at each other, then back at me. "Fine, but if I see her again, I am going to tell Billy. Understand?"_

_I nodded to Tyler, than took Aden's hand and the three of us walked to the apartments. _

_Since then I have seen Michelle, and she got me hooked on heroin._

8888888888888888

"Relax guys, its not like I bought anything, I was selling. Getting my dad more money for the shop."

Tyler looked at me evenly; "You went to B Street just to sell. You really expect me to believe that piece of shit lie Parker?"

"Its not a lie, I went to sell in B Street cause not as many people know me there. I'm the seller, not Billy Darley's kid."

Aden looked at me seriously, "We're not stupid Parker, we know that your shooting up again, and we're both saying stop it now. Or else."

I was going to reply when the meeting in front of us seemed to end, and Billy, Bodie, and Baggie came our way. Tyler and Aden both promised me that if the adults came they would shut up.

"Where the fuck have you been Parker? You were supposed to be here an hour ago, where the hell where you?" Dad ordered.

"Just around, getting some stuff for tomorrow." I lied effortlessly.

"What stuff was so damn important that you couldn't wait till morning and you had to fucking break curfew!?"

"Just stuff dad, jeez," I grumbled.

"What stuff?" he pressed.

"Tampons dad! Okay? I had to get tampons!" I nearly shouted.

"Oh," Billy mumbled. "Well next time don't wait until 11 at night," he growled.

"Will do, dad." I rolled my eyes

"I think its time we went home, the three of you have school tomorrow," Bodie told us, while dad still looked caught off guard. Inside I was sighing in relief that he fell for it, if dad found out I did drugs, he would give me the Death Sentence for sure.

8888888888888888

In the car there was an awkward silence till Dad asked, "So… have you seen Michelle lately?"

"No, not since you ran her out of Southie, dad." I lied again.

"Good," he growled. "Keep it that way. You just got off grounding from not telling me she came back. Don't mess up again; you won't like the consequences I come up with. "

I remained silent. A few minutes passed and we got out of the car. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Stuff," my dad replied vaguely.

"What 'stuff'," I growled.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Parker."

"It's not fair to keep me out of the loop, dad!" I yelled.

Billy grabbed the back of my neck and pushed me forward roughly. "Listen here Parker," he said, his voice deadly. "You will not raise your voice to me and you will not ask about it again. Understand?"

"Yes sir," I mumbled.

"What was that?" Billy growled.

"Yes sir," I said, louder this time.

He released my neck and a glared at him angrily, rubbing the red marks he had left.

"Didn't need to grab me so hard," I mumbled under my breath thinking he wouldn't hear but Billy Darley hears all. He put his hands on my shoulders and shoved me into the wall. He put one hand flat against the wall next to my head and gripped my left wrist with his other one.

I lowered my gaze in submission, suddenly scared of my father. I knew for a fact that he had killed numerous people, several in front of me, even, but he had never been as threatening toward me before.

"Understand me when I say I do not want you questioning my authority again," he growled, his grip on my wrist tightening.

"Sorry sir," I whispered.

Billy released his grip on my wrist only to grab my bicep hard and pull me down the hall. "I can walk on my own, you know," I mumbled.

Billy either didn't hear me or chose to ignore me.

I was pulled up the stairs with my dad in front of me, up to the very top of the apartment complex, where our suite is, the biggest apartment. When he opened the door, I was shoved in and surprised to see my uncle on the couch.

"Hey Uncle Joey,"

"Hey, Park."

Dad looked at Joe still in a pissed off mood, "Why ain't you at your corner?"

"Had to talk to you about some business."

Dad nodded then looked at me, "Room, now. You got school."

I looked at both of them and instantly knew it was gang business. "G'night."

"Night," They said together.

I walked to my room, put my stuff down on the bed, and then went out into the hallway to here what was going on.

"What's up Joe?" Dad asked. I heard the ancient couch squeak under his weight when he sat down.

"I was on my way to my post when I got an intrusting phone call. Remember Landen?"

"Yeah, your B Street contact that I wanna kill. Why'd he call you?"

"Told me he saw someone who looked a hell of a lot like Parker under the bridges buying from one of his sellers. Saw her put the brown paper bag into her messenger bag."

I felt my eyes widen and ran back to my room. Luckily, Tyler's room is directly under mine so I grabbed my bag, clothes, and cell phone, and headed out the window.

After a few minutes of climbing down the fire escape, I saw him lying on his back in the dark room. I knocked on the window then laughed cause he jumped about ten feet in the air.

He rolled out of bed and came to open the window to let me in.

"What are you doing now?"

"Joe's B Street contact called him, and told him someone who looked like me was there. Can I sleep here tonight and catch a ride with you to school?"

He sighed then opened the window more. "Just be quiet so Bodie doesn't hear you, okay? I value my life, unlike you."

"Thanks. I already got the neck treatment tonight, and it will probably be worse tomorrow."

"Parker, would it kill you not to get into trouble."

I climbed in his bed and covered up. "Pretty much, yeah."

Tyler rolled his eyes and crawled in next to me, "Good night Parker."

"Night, Ty."

8888888888888888

"Too much television watching, got me chasing dreams.  
I'm an educated fool with money on my mind  
Got my ten in my hand and a gleam in my eye."

I woke up, hearing Tyler's cell going off, with the song that tells the story of my life Gangsta's Paradise.

"Tyler… answer your damn phone."

He rolled around and grabbed the phone, and answered it.

"Yeah?"

I was almost back to sleep when Tyler jumped out of bed. "What's going on?" I mumbled into the pillow.

"Get up and get dressed, Parker," Tyler instructed,

"Why?" I whined.

"Aden got arrested. We gotta meet Billy and the others at Four Roses." My face paled and my breath came in short gasps.

"He got arrested?" I squeaked.

"Yeah, now come on!" Tyler said as he pulled a pair of jeans over his boxers and a wife beater over his head.

"Can you give me a minute to get dressed?" I whispered. Tyler let out an exasperated sigh.

"You're choosing _now_ to be shy?"

"Yes!" I shouted, glaring fiercely.

"Ugh fine. One minute," he groaned. He grabbed his wallet off the bedside table and his car keys and stomped out the door, making sure to slam the door to show his frustration with me.

I pulled my paper sack of heroin needles out of my messenger bag and shoved it under Tyler's bed. My father wasn't stupid; if he thought there was even a chance that I could be doing drugs, he would search through all my things looking for them, my messenger bag in particular.

Not bothering to do anything other than change my shirt, I rushed out to Tyler and Bodie's living room, Tyler was waiting for me. "You ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thankyou to the two people who reviewed. This chapter is pretty long. Ashely and I were writing the chapter by IMing each other back and forth. She was copy and pasting it all onto a word document and wouldn't tell me how many pages we had until we got to the part we wanted to stop at. It's 14 and a half pages long. I was shocked, to say the least. Remember guys, we dont start each chapter by saying we want to stop at a certian number of pages; we just let the story take us there. We were orriginaly going to stop when Parker got to the bar that afternoon, but once we got there, it was too hard to stop. I'll admit it, we did end up changing our orriginal timeline, but we love the way it changed to it's all good. Not all the chapters are going to be this long. Please review! And thankyou to the two who did for the last chapter. **

-Cailee :)

Chapter Two

Tyler and I pulled up to Four Roses, I took a deep breathe in then released it and slowly got out of the car. "Let's go, Parker."

I nodded to Tyler than went into the bar, we headed into the back where, about half the gang was assembled, I saw may dad glaring daggers into my skin, "Where the fuck did you go last night?"

I looked down and mumbled, "Tyler's".

Billy's gaze drifted to Tyler, then back to me. "And why's that?"

I shrugged and looked back at my feet.

"Look, can we deal with Parker later," Joe asked. "We've got bigger problems on our hands than a rebellious teenager who can't seem to follow the rules." Joe gave me a pointed look and I scowled.

Billy looked at Joe. "Fine. Tyler, you and Parker go wait over there till I come get you."

Before I could say anything, Tyler was pulling me over to our regular booth. When we got there I sat putting my head down in my arms. I could feel Tyler sit next to me, and start to rub my back. "He'll be okay. You know he will be."

I just nodded into my arms not bothering to look up or say anything. Tyler's hand dropped and I felt him get up and move across to the other side of the booth. "He might not even be guilty. We don't know what he got roped for; he'll probably be back with you in his arms tomorrow."

Now I plain ignored him, he sighed and went over to Sammy at the bar. I pulled out my lime green ipod dad got me for Christmas and put on the playlist that Aden created. I know it seems mushy but trust me, I haven't cried. Yet. Tyler came back and put a water bottle in front of me, he looked over at the meeting. When he was sure no one was looking over here, he slid a shot to me.

I smirked, and then drowned it, "Thanks, Ty." He smirked back at me and nodded, pushing the water closer to me. I got the meaning loud and clear, 'No more alcohol.'

"How mad do you think my dad is?" I whispered, folding my arms on the table and resting my chin on them again. Tyler shot a look over his shoulder.

"Do you want me to be honest, or lie to you to make you feel better?" he asked.

"Be honest."

"You're screwed," he said bluntly. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks for the encouragement, Ty." He shrugged

"Parker!" Billy barked. My head shot up.

"Yes sir?"

"Car. Now."

I frowned. "What about Aden?"

"You're riding with me to the station." I nodded and scrambled out of the booth, Tyler following closely.

"Good luck," he mouthed.

888888888888888

As we drove to the South Boston Detention Center, I was getting worried, because Billy didn't immediately tear into me. No. He was silent, which is never a good thing with Billy Darley. He's one of the loudest people in the world, another thing that makes him intimidating. I kept my head down the entire drive, feeling my dad's anger. Luckily, the center came into view.

8888888888888888

I rushed through the doors of the Detention center, Billy and the others trailing behind me. I ran right up to the front desk and demanded to see Aden Tremain. The puggy secretary looked over her spectacles at me and raised an eyebrow.

"And you are?" she sneered.

"Just tell whoever's in charge that Billy and Parker Darley are here to see the Tremain kid," Billy growled as he stepped up beside me. The woman visibly paled at the sight of my father, and I couldn't help but smirk.

"I-if you'll just take a seat," she gestured to the clump of plastic chairs in the corner of the room, "an officer will be with you in a moment."

Billy nodded and took a hold of my arm, leading me to the chairs where several members of the gang had already sat down. My father was being surprisingly gentle with me, I noticed. Probably because of the many pairs of eyes monitoring our every move.

As we sat down, I nervously began biting my nails and bouncing my left leg up and down. My eyes darted back and forth between our group and the stunned cops who stopped to look at us in astonishment- it wasn't very often that Billy Darley came into a police station willingly. Billy grabbed the hand I was currently chewing on and pulled it down to rest on my leg. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. He was looking straight ahead, his mouth pressed into a hard line. "Calm down Parker," he said softly, still not looking at me. "He'll be fine."

I nodded my head swiftly, trying to believe what my dad was telling me. But I still had my doubts. What if Aden got busted for something big? What if he was put away for life? Gone forever? The normal reaction for a girl would probably be to cry. But instead, I was suddenly furious with Aden. How could he be stupid enough to get caught? Ridiculous. He's been running errands for my dad since he was a little kid and _NOW_ he gets caught?

"Parker Darley," a familiar voice called. "It's been a while since I've seen you here."

I glared up from my seat at Detective Wallis. "Yeah it has, Jess," I spat.

"What're you doing here, Wallis?" Billy asked, clearly irritated.

"Just came by to process the Tremain kid. Heard he was in your gang and decided to take care of it personally."

I heard my dad scoff, and I rolled my eyes, but we chose to say nothing.

"You know I can almost guarantee that this punk is going to be serving some time in these walls, I only wish that it will be during his 18th birthday so I can have him transferred to the prison. How would you like that Parker?"

Billy put a hand on my leg. Most people would think it was to comfort me, but the truth was, it's to restrain me. I wanna kill the bitch, and dad is knows it. Wallis has been around for a long time but I will always remember when I first met her at school when I was six…

8888888888888888

_I was outside playing during recess, the school I attended was _k-12 Boston Academy_, I was with my friends Erin and Heather when this kid named Bobby came up to us. He was a fifth grader who liked to pick on us first graders. My friends and I were playing four squares when he came and stole our ball. Bobby started teasing us and we were trying to get the ball back when Bonny made me fall. I didn't cry because when I was getting up, I saw that the seniors were coming outside. It is an unspoken rule that no one other then 9__th__- 11__th__ graders can go up to them, but Uncle Joey is one of them. I got up and started making my way towards him, after a minute I spotted him with some friends and his girlfriend of the week._

"_What are you doing Darley?" Bobby panicked. "You think I'm bad, they'll torture you." I smirked at him over my shoulder and started walking._

_As I made my way, I was starting to get a little scared at how tall and mean they looked, next I accidentally ran into this one scary looking guy. "Sorry" I squeaked. _

_He looked down at me, "What are you doing over here kid? You should be over there."_

_Trembling I told him, "I-I-I'm lo-oking for J-J-Joe D-D-Darley"_

_He looked at me surprised, "You're looking for Darley? Why?"_

"_He's my u-u-uncle."_

_The guy smirked, "You Parker?" I nodded. "Nice to meet you kid, I'm Landen, Joe's friend. Come on, I'll take him to you."_

_I followed him to where I saw Uncle Joey earlier; he was sitting with the group of friends still, all laughing about something. "Yo Darley, someone wants to requests your presents."_

_He looked up than down at me surprised, "Parker, what is it Baby girl?" he got up and bent down in front of me. _

"_It's Bobby again, Uncle Joey. He took our ball, again, and he won't leave us alone. He didn't believe that I would come over here to get you."_

_Joe sighed, and picked me up, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and legs around his waist. "Hey Landen, wanna go scare a punk with me."_

"_Hell yeah!"_

_We made our way back over to the playground where Bobby was staring, _

"_You been messing with my niece?" Joe growled._

"_N-n-no sir." Bobby gulped._

"_That's not cool, dude. They're six. You don't need to be buggin them, they buggin you?" Landen demanded. _

_Bobby shook his head._

"_How about I go over and tell Derek. He's your oldest brother isn't he? He's your guardian? I believe he's a senior with us also. Right Landen?"_

_Landen smirked and nodded._

"_No. you can't tell him, please. He'll kill me."_

"_Then you better leave my niece and her friends alone."_

_Bobby nodded._

"_Get." Landen made it look like he was going to chase after the kid._

_Joe grabbed the ball and handed it back to me, I grabbed it and hugged him, "Thank you Uncle Joey, you too Landon."_

_They both smirked, "No problem." As they got up off their knees, Joe swore. "Damn it! Parker, get behind me now."_

"_Dude what is it? What's wrong?" Landen demanded. Joe nodded his head towards the door leading to the kindergarten- 3__rd__ grade wing. I looked over and there stood a woman in a dress suit with her hair in a tight bun._

_Uncle Joe seemed to realize that I wasn't behind him like he told me to, "Parker Mackenzie, I thought I told you to get behind me." I listened this time, I knew he was serious, my uncle hardly ever yells at me._

"_Who do you think Wallis wants? DLM or B Street?" I heard Landen mumble to Joe._

"_Don't know, I'm going to take Parker back to class through the senior wing. Senior's have a half day, so if Wallis is by Park's room, I'll sign her out and take her home."_

_Landen nodded, Joe turned around and picked me up again. "Come on kid, let's get you to class."_

_After a few minutes we were in my wing, by the time we got to my classroom we heard three different voices._

"_I've told you Detective, you need the permission of the parent. We've gone through the police department to make it so."_

"_You don't understand. Parker Darley is in danger staying with her father. Billy is a gang lord at only 21, Parker is to come with me immediately."_

_I clung tighter to Uncle Joe, when I heard her. He started rubbing my back, "Shhh… your dad and I won't let them take you away. I promise."_

_Next, I heard my teacher Ms. Moses' voice. "Parker interacts with other students, she comes with a lunch everyday, she has money to buy one when need be. Her dad does the parent homework; he signs her planner every night. No way is that little girl in any danger."_

"_Doesn't matter. I don't need any paperwork unless I keep her for over 24 hours. When your class comes back in, I am taking Parker."_

_I started crying into my uncle's neck and I felt him stop at my locker. He put me down, "Come on baby, we're going home. Put on your backpack."_

_I did still crying. I told Joe, "I want daddy."_

"_I know, just hurry and be quiet. We'll go home and you can be with your daddy, okay?"_

_I nodded and he picked me back up for the third time, after we went to the office where Uncle Joe signed me out._

_We made our way home, and the next couple of minutes were silent, except for my occasional sniffles. Finally, we made it home, and I was happy to see that dad was still home, we walked in the door, and the lights were off so dad was still sleeping._

"_Go wake your daddy up."_

_I went running into my dad's room and started jumping up and down on the bed, "Daddy, wake up!"_

"_**JOE!!**__"_

_The next few minutes Uncle Joe told my dad everything that happened while Billy held me close. This day is just one reason why I hate Detective Jessica Wallis; she tried to take me away from my family._

8888888888888888

Wallis took a few steps forward and Billy was up in a second. He stood in front of me, almost completely blocking me from the detective's view. "Since we're being friendly," he drawled, "why don't you tell me what exactly Aden was arrested for."

If it wasn't for his protective stance, I wouldn't have been able to tell he was angry. Wallis frowned and muttered something that only Billy and Bodie could hear. Billy threw back his head and started laughing loudly.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

Billy turned to face me, still laughing heartily. "Looks like your boy toy got arrested for taking a piss on public property." The other gang members laughed at this too, but I failed to see how my BOYFRIEND in jail was funny.

"See if that one holds up in court, Wallis. Aden will be out in a day with a fine," Billy said. He was still grinning.

"Can I see him now?" I snapped.

"Yeah," Wallis grumbled. "Go ahead back."

I sent Wallis one more angry glare before flouncing to the security guard behind her. He led me to a visitor room where Aden was seated in a metal chair, handcuffed to the table in front of him.

"Hey," I whispered.

He grinned at me. "Can you believe what they busted me for? They must be getting really desperate to get us off the streets."

I frowned at him. "You're so fucking lucky they caught you _after_ you made all your deliveries."

"I was right around the corner from the damn apartment too," he grumbled.

"So how long till you get to leave?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. Probably a few weeks." I blanched.

"Weeks?"

"Well yeah. They wouldn't have bothered picking me up if they couldn't hold me," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But weeks?" I whimpered. The water works were on their way.

"Hey, it's fine. A month at most and I'll be back hanging out at Four Roses."

"First weeks, now it's a month?!"

Aden surprised me by laughing.

"What's so funny?" I snapped.

"You," he chuckled. "This place is, what, twenty minutes from your brother's territory? It's almost like I'm not even leaving."

"Yeah, except for me only getting to see you in an orange jumpsuit," I complained.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, suddenly serious. "You're not coming up here."

"The hell I'm not," I shouted.

"Parker I do not want you coming up here to see me in jail." He hissed the last word.

"You can't stop me from coming."

"No but I can tell Billy and Tyler to make sure you don't come, and another thing. If you haven't kicked that little drug habit of yours by the time I'm out of here, I am telling Billy."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't give me that shit Parker. We both know exactly what I'm talking about. Drop the heroin now."

I had to change the subject, even knowing that it wouldn't go unnoticed. "Why can't I come see you?"

"You think I want my girlfriend to come see me in an orange jumpsuit? No. You will not come back here. And I know what you're thinking; you will not get arrested on purpose either."

I smirked. "Wallis would love to get her hands on me, that way she could get the credit of getting a Darley behind bars."

"NO!" Aden shouted. "You're not going to do something stupid. I'll get Billy to put you on restriction if I have to."

I looked down and sighed, giving up. "Fine Aden, you win. I won't come visit my boyfriend while he's in jail."

"Good. You're not going to the trial either. Only one going to that is Baggy. He has to go- he's my guardian."

I nodded, "When's your trial?"

"Three-o-clock today."

I nodded again.

Aden sighed, "Baggy will tell you what happens, and when I'll get to see you again. It won't be too long. All I did was pee."

I looked down and tried not to cry, but this was the last time I'll see him for who knows how long. I went over and gave Aden a long kiss, and soon it was getting a little heated. When we came up for air one of the cops came in.

"Times up. Others have to see him."

I nodded, and turned around. "Love you."

"Love you too, Parker." I left.

I rubbed my nose a bit as I walked out to Billy and the others.

"He doing okay?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah," I mumbled. "Makin' stupid jokes and everything."

"Tyler, take Parker to school," Billy ordered as he tossed Tyler his car keys.

"Why?" I whined. "I've already missed the first three classes. What's the point?"

Just do it Parker," Billy instructed. "Come to the bar right after school and wait for me their. I've got business to take care of so I can't watch you all day."

"I'm SIXTEEN dad. I don't need a babysitter," I said under my breath as I followed Tyler out to my father's car.

8888888888888888

Tyler pulled up to the school and idled in front of the metal chain link fence, waiting for me to get out. "Can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Depends on what it is."

"Can you take me to the club? I just can't handle school right now."

Tyler eyed me suspiciously. "Why do you want to go to the club of all places?"

8888888888888888

I stepped into the smoke filled club, unsure of what to expect. Truth be told, I had never actually been in here while it was open. Granted, it was a little after noon and there were only three guys in here. I immediately spotted my friend, Riley, behind the bar. She was tapping her fingers to the music playing, not paying attention to anything in particular.

"Can I get a ginger ale?" I called. She rolled her eyes, still not looking in my direction.

"This is a strip club kid. If you want a soda, go to Burger King."

"Damn. Well I guess I'm out'a luck, huh Riley?"

She perked up at the sound of her name and turned her head in my direction. A wide grin broke out across her face.

"What the hell are you doing here, Park? Don't you have school and shit?"

I shrugged. "Ditching."

Riley rolled her eyes again. "Of course." She grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the back room. "Vinnie, I'm taking my break!" she shouted. The bouncer by the door nodded. I followed her to the dressing room where the girls who weren't on stage hung out.

"Ladies," Riley called out, "we have a visitor."

Annie, Lucy, and Tessa all looked up from applying their makeup.

"Hey girlie," Tessa said.

Lucy ran forward and pulled me into a bone-crunching hug, nearly smothering me with her brown curly hair. "It's been sooooo long since we saw you," she said in a singsong voice.

I laughed. "I saw you like two days ago," I reminded her.

"I know," she gushed. I raised one eyebrow.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" I mouthed. Tessa shrugged and Annie rolled her eyes.

"She's high," Annie informed me.

"Ah." I eyed my friend with an amused smile.

Annie smirked at me, reading my mind. "We've got some extra."

"Good," I said, remembering my own stash. It was still in Tyler's room. I made a mental note to get it on my way home, before he found it and got rid of it. Annie opened her tattered black purse and dug out a needle. She held it out to me.

"So what're you doing here, Park?" Riley asked, taking a seat on the counter in front of a large mirror.

"Blowing off some steam," I replied vaguely. I didn't like to mix the two parts of my life. The first part was with Billy and his gang. And the second was my mother and my friends at the strip club. There were too many things that I couldn't tell the girls about my life, so when I was with them, I pretended none of the other stuff mattered.

Annie tossed me a strip of rubber from the floor, which I immediately tied around my left bicep. I straightened my arm and hit my forearm a few times to make the vein show up. I pulled the cap off the needle with me teeth and plunged the syringe into my arm with a skillful touch. It still surprised me that I could do this with such ease. Before I started heroin, I was terrified of needles. Now they didn't even faze me.

Suddenly, I was on cloud nine and nothing could pull me down. I relaxed into a plastic chair next to Annie, felling calmer than I had since my last fix.

"Have you seen Michelle lately?" Tessa asked in her faint southern drawl.

"Not since that B Street party two weeks ago," Riley said.

"Me neither," I told them. I politely looked away when Tessa and Lucy started pulling off their street clothes. Annie was already sitting in her chair in nothing but a green bra and matching thong.

"How long till your shift's over?" I questioned.

"Couple hours. Soon enough to make it to Four Roses in time for my shift."

"How's Jacob?" I asked, referring to her four-year-old son.

"He's good," she said, a wistful look on her face. "Growin' like a weed."

Annie was the only one here who had a family to support. Her little sister, Heidi, was almost my age, and her twin brothers were 18. The three of them along with her son made quite a grocery bill, but Annie always managed to do it.

She's the only 19-year-old I've ever met who had so much resting on her shoulders, but she never complained. The only thing she ever _did_ gripe about was her brothers' recent joining to my father's gang. She always had a lot to complain about on that subject. And trust me, she had a temper as fiery as her red hair.

Riley and Tessa were both friends from South Carolina. How they ended up in Boston, I had no idea and they didn't care to say. They told us they were in a group home together and left as son as Riley turned 18 three years ago when Tessa was just 13. As far as I knew, the two blondes were strays with no family and nothing to loose.

Lucy wasn't much of a mystery. She grew up in my neighborhood, had been buying drugs from my father's gang since she was fourteen, and was now thoroughly addicted to cocaine at age 18. She was my friend, but I was afraid that if I kept up my habit, I would be just like her in two years. Alone, miserable, and taking my clothes off for money.

The day passed slowly. For most of it, I was in my chair, drifting in and out of sleep, perfectly content. It wasn't until around four that Lucy, the owner of the club, finally demanded I get my ass out of there. Annie's shift had just ended so she pulled me up and dragged me out of the now-busy club. I waved to Riley as I left. She was tending the bar again, looking board out of her mind.

"Stop dragging your feet," Annie grumbled as soon as we hit the street.

"I can't help it," I complained. "I'm tired." It was true. My legs and arms still felt heavy, an effect of the drug.

"If you don't want Billy to think you spent the afternoon getting high, you'd better shape up, missy."

I groaned and blinked several times, trying to look as awake as possible. Four Roses was only about a block away from the club so we were there in only a few minutes. Annie went in first and I followed closely behind. Because of the time, there weren't many people in the bar. A few of the regular drunks and my father's gang.

Joe spotted me instantly and said something to Billy that I couldn't hear from the other side of the room. My father's head snapped around at once. He pinned me with an angry glare and motioned with his index finger for me to come over.

"Wish me luck," I whispered to Annie and she laughed.

As I walked to my doom, I noticed a man I didn't know seated next to Joe. When I neared them, it hit me. Landon. Joe's B street contact and friend from high school. I narrowed my eyes at him, recalling Joe telling Billy that Landon had seen me buying drugs under the bridge. I smothered my instinct to throttle him and smoothed out my facial expression.

"Hey dad. Joe," I said in a fake-cheery voice. I adjusted my messenger bag on my shoulder and nodded to the rest of the table.

Billy's eyes flickered to my bag, then back to me. "Where have you been," he growled. My eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"Am I late? School only ended fifteen minutes ago."

"I came by to pick you up early. The front office said you never showed."

"Oh." I puckered my lips and tried to think of a way to squeeze out of this. "Well, I was hanging out with some friends..."

"Who?" my father snarled.

"Annie..."

I fidgeted with my bag again and bit my lip uneasily. Billy eyed my bag again for a moment before standing up and ripping it out of my hands.

"Dad!" I shrieked. "What the hell?"

He opened the flap and dumped the contents onto the table. My tampons, aspirin, money, lip-gloss, and a week-old bottle of water fell out. I flushed with embarrassment as almost the entire gang watched us. Billy unzipped the inside pocket and poured that out too. My face turned even redder as my birth control and a condom fell out.

"What exactly are you looking for?" I demanded. "This would go a lot faster if I could just tell you where it is."

"Your drugs," he replied simply.

My mouth fell open and I sent a glare in Landon's direction.

"I'm. Not. On. Drugs. Dad," I bit out through my now-clenched teeth. Billy tossed my bag on the table next to my stuff and spun me around until I was facing the door. He gripped my neck and pushed my forward. Annie sent me a worried look and I frowned.

"Where is it?" He growled as soon as we were out of the bar.

"Where's what?" I spat.

"Your stash, Parker Mackenzie! Where is it!?" He shouted.

"I'm not on drugs dad!" I yelled. "Why don't you believe me?"

"Landon knows he's on thin ice with me. He wouldn't just make up some bullshit story that he saw you buying from one of his dealers."

"How the hell do you know? He's B Street!"

"And he knows I know that, Parker! He knows not to cross me! He wouldn't lie about something like this."

"The fuck he wouldn't!" I screamed, getting up in his face. Billy's nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed. He swiftly slapped me across the face. I stood there, stunned, for a moment before I started to cry. I brought my hand up to my face, a look of disbelief in my eyes.

Billy's eyes widened at what he'd done and his expression softened. I flinched when he pulled me toward him, afraid he would hit me again. It was stupid, I know, but my dad had never hit me before. Sure, the occasional smack on the ass when I was little, but never like this. And I had seen enough violence in my life to be wary of anyone who raised their hands to another.

"Parker," he whispered as he hugged me, "I'm sorry. I promise I won't be mad baby but you have to tell me the truth here. Are you taking drugs?"

I stayed silent.

"Parker?" he questioned.

Slowly, I nodded my head. I squeezed my eyes shut and cried harder. "I'm sorry daddy," I whimpered. Billy tightened his arms around me and sighed.

"It's okay, Parker. It's okay." He rested his chin on my head. He let me just cry for a few minutes. I knew he was disanointed in me. Billy Darley may sell drugs, but that doesn't mean he's okay with his family using them. Finally, Billy picked me up bridal style and carried me back to the bar. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his collarbone.

He kicked open the door with one foot and stopped just inside.

"Joe, grab Parker's stuff. Let's go," he ordered. I didn't need to open my eyes to know Joe was doing exactly what Billy said.

"Is she okay?" Annie asked, sounding panicked. Billy sighed heavily.

"No, Annie. She's not."

8888888888888888

"Is this all of it?" Joe asked. I sniffed and nodded. When we had gotten back to the apartment, Billy and Joe mad me show them every hiding place I had for my heroin. Some of it was baggies filled with a fine white powder, but it was mostly needles. A good-sized pile had been accumulated on the coffee table.

"Let me see your arms," Billy instructed. I stiffened. I was leaning against him on the couch so he felt it.

"Parker," he scolded softly. I hesitantly rolled up my left shirtsleeve and held my arm out. The track marks were clearly visible.

Joe frowned and pursed his lips. "We should probably get you tested for AIDS and HIV."

"Why?" I demanded. "I don't sleep around!"

He sighed. "You can get it from sharing needles, Parker."

"Oh," I whispered.

"Parker, I need you to be honest with us about something," Billy said. I looked up at my dad. "Who was it who gave you drugs first? It wasn't anyone who works for me and Landon said you've only been buying from his dealers for a few months."

I bit my lip and looked at the floor. The words I mumbled were too soft for them to hear.

Joe leaned forward. "Who?"

"It was mom," I said, louder this time. "Michelle Stevens."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey y'all. Sorry this chapter took longer than the last one did. But still, it was only a few days. Ashley wrote almost all of this one. I helped with parts, but the end is all her. Actually, the whole last half is all her. And a lot of the begining and middle too... Okay, the point is: Ashley wrote most of this one. We really appreciate all of our reviewers. Seriously, y'all are awsome. Make sure to review this chapter guys. And we like it when reviewers give HONEST reviews. Tell us if you didnt like something. Of course, the nice ones are loved too! Thanks, **

**-Cailee :)**

_Disclaimer: We only own the people you dont recognize._

Chapter Three

"Son of a bitch, Parker. You know I told you to stay away from her. I grounded you the first time and told you to not see her again. So what do you? You go and see her so much that she gets you hooked on heroin." I kept my head down while my dad was pacing in front of me. "Your on fukin restriction now, you get dropped off and picked up from school, then you will get dropped off here where someone other then Tyler will stay with you, or you will be dropped off at Four Roses, the Office, or the shop.'

Everything was silent for a minute before Billy sighed, "Where is she?" before I could even open my mouth, "Don't _even _think of lying to me right now Parker Mackenzie."

I looked up at Joe and Billy and saw they both had looks that could kill, growing up; I would see that look before dad would kill someone. "Are you going to kill her?"

"I don't know Parker. Just give me her damn address." He growled.

I gulped; "She's living in B Street. In the apartment building on 8th. 293B building B."

My leg was shaking up and down, now I am totally wishing I were still high. I looked at the table, and there was my entire stash, _maybe I can score one syringe when they're not looking. _Uncle Joe seemed to realize that I was staring at my old drugs and got Billy's attention.

"Parker." Dad came and sat in front of me, "This is going to be hard, painful, and you may say that you hate everyone but Michelle, but I am going to get you clean. No more drugs. Its over. You're going to go through withdrawal and it will seem scary, you might not remember but I went through it when you were little. Bodie and Baggy were keeping you and Joe away from me, I could hear you crying for me from the living room, and all I wanted to do was hold you. They wouldn't let me, cuz, the one time I did, I hurt you. I was further down the road then you are. I was shooting up almost every half hour, I made it out fine, and so will you."

I looked at him surprised, I don't remember any of this, but he's right about being further than me, I only shoot up when I can. "Can I go with you to find Michelle?"

"I don't know Park. I'm going to be the gang lord. Not your dad."

"I know, but I've seen you kill since I was five. It's no big deal."

8888888888888888

_I was outside playing kickball with some of the neighborhood kids in the street. The parents were on the sidewalk watching us, all except for my dad. He was at the school, Uncle Joe got in trouble again and daddy had to go and have a meeting. So, Baggy was watching Aden and me. Tyler and Bodie were visiting their mother in rehab._

_It was my turn to kick the ball when these older guys (in their 20s) came and broke it up. I didn't know about my dad and the gangs then so I didn't recognize these guys. Baggy and Aden did and they tried to get to me before the guys realized I was Darley's kid._

_Too late. "Well, well, well, lookie here, its Parker Darley, just who we were looking for."_

_Since I was only five, I had a terrified look on my face. One of the guys turned around towards Baggy really fast, "Don't move or she dies."_

_Baggy froze, "Why does Lake want her? She's five, she doesn't understand anything that's going on."_

"_Like we're going to tell you what he's planned."_

"_Look, we don't have time for this. Lake said get the kid and leave. Fast. Let's go." The guy grabbed me, and I started screaming._

"_Uncle Baggy. HELP ME!"_

"_Shut up. You don't move." He covered my mouth with his hand; I was too young to consider biting him. The man carried me over to a car and the last thing I can remember was being put into the backseat, then with his other hand, the guy plugged my nose so I couldn't breathe. I then lost conciseness. _

_8888888888888888_

_"I wanna go home!" I wailed._

_"Oh, shut up already," one of the strangers grumbled. I sniffled and whipped my nose on my sleeve._

_"I want my daddy." One of the men, the biggest one, glared at me fiercely and stomped over to me. I leaned away from him. He knelt in front of me and took my chin roughly in his hand._

_"Listen kid, if you don't shut up I'm gonna glue that pretty little mouth of yours together," he hissed. I ripped my chin away and scooted backward, my hands held out in front of me to protect myself. The man laughed. _

_"Who woulda thought Darley's kid was such a handful. When I heard he had a little girl, I thought we were getting off easy. So much for that."_

_"You're a jackass!" I informed him. Billy had called grandpa that once. The man's face turned red with anger and he raised his hand to hit me. I squeaked and turned away._

_"Marcus!" someone bellowed before the man hit me. I looked up to see another man standing over me, glaring at Marcus. "I told you not to hurt her; we need her."_

_The new man shoved Marcus backwards and gave me a toothy grin. "Hey there kiddo. My name's Lake. Michael Lake."_

_I eyed him warily as he outstretched his arms toward me. "Do you mind if I pick you up?" I shrugged. He hoisted me up and balanced me on his hip. "Nobody touches her," he ordered. "Do I make myself clear?"_

_There were many-mumbled "yeah"._

_"Where's my daddy?" I whimpered._

_He frowned. "If you're good, we'll let you go back to him in a little while."_

_"Why not now?" I whined. "I wanna go home!"_

_Lake gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes at me. He snatched a half-eaten sandwich out of one of the other guy's hands and shoved it in my face. "Just eat up, then you can go to sleep."_

_I swatted it away and kicked my legs. "Where's my daddy? I wanna see my daddy!"_

_Lake mumbled, "To hell with this." He carried me to a door and threw me on the bed inside. "Stay in here." He slammed the door shut and I heard the lock click._

_"Let me OUT!" I banged my fists on the door. I continued hitting the door until I was almost falling over with exhaustion. I crawled up onto the bed and fell asleep._

_8888888888888888_

(Baggy's POV)

_It was so pathetic- I was almost shaking. Can you blame me? I was about to tell Billy Darley- the scariest guy I've ever met- that his daughter got kidnapped. By The Hall no less. I brought a cigarette up to my mouth and inhaled slowly, trying to calm my nerves. I glanced into the back seat of my car, looking at my baby brother Aden. Little punk was devastated his favorite playmate was missing. He was still crying softly, rubbing his eyes every so often. My eight-year-old sister, Jenny, was picking at her bubblegum pink nail polish, looking positively board out of her mind. She glanced up from her fingers and grinned. _

"_Hi Uncle Billy!" she shrieked._

_I paled and turned to face my friend._

"_Hey Jenny. Baggie." He nodded to me._

"_Look, Billy I've got something important to tell you."_

"_Sure just let me say hi to Parker first," he said, trying to look around me into my car._

"_That's what I gotta tell you about." I gulped. "Some of Lake's guys grabbed her from the park today."_

_Billy blinked once. Twice. His face went from shocked to red with anger and he planted his fist in my eye._

_I landed across the car and heard Aden gasp, "Jenny, take Aden and go play now." Billy commanded._

_She looked at me and I nodded to her, holding my hand over my eye. Jenny grabbed Aden's hand and they walked away, as soon as they were out of site Billy turned on me._

"_You let my daughter get kidnapped, by The Hall! How could you be so stupid? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't fukin kill you now."_

_The only thing that popped in my mind was my little siblings, I am all they have left, but I didn't dare say that to Billy. I just lost one of the only things that are keeping him going, I would want to kill me too._

"_You _ARE _going to get her back with me, then you have a lot of paying back to do. Piss me off anymore, you will be dead so fast, and Aden and Jenny will be on their way to foster care. Got me?"_

_I nodded. "Got you Billy."_

"_Good. And don't fukin forget it."_

_8888888888888888_

(Parker's P.O.V.)

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_The sound of gunshots jolted me awake. I crawled off the bed and tiptoed to the door. Before I had the chance to try and open it, Lake burst through, looking terrified. He didn't even bother closing the door behind himself, just grabbed my arm and roughly pulled me toward the window._

_"Where the fuck is she?" Billy bellowed from the other room._

_"Daddy!" I screamed. The sound of my father's heavy boots got closer and closer._

_"Parker? Where are you baby?"_

_"In here!" I shrieked. Lake clamped his dirty hand over my mouth._

"_Shut up," he hissed. I tried to scream but his hand muffled it. I saw the silhouette of my father's shadow on the floor before I saw him. I started wriggling in Lake's grasp even harder._

"_Take one more step, Darley, and your kid will be dead before she hits the floor," Lake warned. He pressed the cool metal of the barrel of a gun to the back of my head. I heard another gun shot, this one so much louder than the ones before it and I screamed._

_Lake's body hit the floor with a "thud" behind me. I turned to look at him in morbid curiosity. There was a large portion of his head missing, and pieces of his brain next to it. Blood pooled at my feet and soaked into my socks. I took in a few raged breaths before I let out an ear-splitting scream._

_Someone wrapped their arms around me from behind and I screamed even louder, if that was even possible._

_"Shh, Parker. It's okay. You're safe. Shhhh," Billy soothed. I shook my head and brought up a shaking hand to point at Lake's body._

_"Billy, we'll take care of the mess," Bodie said. "Just get Parker out of here." Billy turned me around and hoisted me up, balancing me on his hip. I buried my head in the crook of his neck and began to sob. He rubbed calming circles on my back as he carried me out of the building and into his car._

_He tried to place me in my car seat in the back but I clung to him even tighter. He sighed, understanding, and got into the driver's seat with me in his lap. On the drive home, I finally relaxed enough to fall into a fitful sleep._

8888888888888888

"Is this it?" Billy asked. I stared up at the fancy apartment building and nodded.

"How does she afford a place like this?" Billy wondered aloud.

"She's a lawyer. Criminal Defense. Mostly high-profile cases in New York," I told him.

I glanced over my shoulder at the guys. They all had their mouths hanging open, Billy included.

"What?" I asked.

"Lawyer?" Baggie squeaked. "No fucking way."

"She is..." I said.

"There is no way in hell that Michelle fucking Stevens is a criminal defense lawyer," Bodie said flatly.

"I believe it," Joe commented. "How many times did she save Billy's ass by talking the cops out of pressing charges. We all know how persuasive she can be."

"Let's go guys; I have interesting stuff to say to Michelle." Dad ordered.

I led the way to Michelle's apartment, and was starting to wonder what exactly dad would do to her. What if he actually does kill her? He seemed to notice the thoughtful look on my face, and grabbed my arm, pulling me to a stop.

"Don't worry about it Parker. I won't let you see anything that I don't want you to."

I nodded my head and then turned the corner; soon we were right in front of her door. I knocked and then waited. Nothing. Knocked again, still… nothing.

"She must be at the firm." I mumbled, relieved. I thought that I mumbled quite enough but Uncle Joe still heard me.

"Where's the firm Parker?"

I sighed and glared at him. "68 Lexington St."

Billy turned around without a word and headed out to the car with all of us following. On the way out, Joe slapped the back of my head, "OW!"

"Don't hide anything and I won't smack you."

All too soon, we were in front of the Boston Firm in North Boston.

As we walked into the firm, our group got many strange looks. None of the guys looked like they belonged here. I however, had been here on many occasions. Michelle had been thrilled to show me off to her coworkers. Several of the men and women in business suits waved at me and I smiled back.

"Who the hell are they?" Billy hissed in my ear.

"Mom's friends," I mumbled. I stopped in front of the receptionist desk.

"Hey Patty," I greeted the blonde. "Is my mom in today?"

"Yeah Parker. Go on up. But your, er, friends will have to sign in." She sent them a wary look and pushed a clipboard across the counter to my father.

"I don't think that's necessary," Billy said coolly. "Michelle's an old friend of ours."

"Patty, this is my dad," I introduced. Patty's blue eyes widened in shock. "And this is my Uncle Joe, and my dad's friends Bodie, Baggy, and Tyler."

"I'm sorry Parker, but they still have to sign in," Patty shuddered. I sighed in relief.

"Sorry guys," I said to them. "Guess we'll have to wait here for a while."

"I don't think so," Billy growled. My father steered me toward the elevator. The guys followed closely behind us. I groaned and reluctantly pressed the button to summon the elevator.

"Parker," Patty called. "If you all go up there, I'm gonna have to call security."

"You do that," Billy told her, smirking. She huffed when the elevator "dinged". The doors opened and Billy gently pushed me forward.

I glared at the back of my father's head the whole time in the elevator, and as I followed him down the hall to Michelle's office. Joe smacked the back of my head, for the second time today.

"Ow!"

"Knock it off, Parker. You said you wanted to come."

I scowled at him. "Yeah, so that I can intervene before dad kills Michelle."

"I'm not gonna kill her," Billy interjected. "I just wanna talk to her."

"Yeah. RIGHT."

8888888888888888

Bodie pulled open the firm door, and held it for us; Billy pushed me through to where Mom's office was. When Michelle heard the door open, she looked up surprised.

"Billy?" She flattened her hair with her hand. "Well isn't this a surprise."

"I'm sure it is Michelle. It's been what? 16 years?" he said calmly

"I suppose it has. You did tell me never to come back." She replied coolly.

"But you did anyway. Now why is that Michelle? Do you have a death wish?"

"I wanted to see my daughter; she deserved to get to know me."

"She deserved the chance to get to know you? Or you deserved the chance to get her hooked on heroin?" Dad growled, his calm demeanor fading.

Michelle's face went red with anger. "I don't know what you're talking about," she declared.

"Don't you? Well let me remind you."

Billy pulled a paper bag out of his jacket and dumped the contents on her desk. She sat back, startled. I peered around Joe and looked at my stash longingly. It had been almost 20 hours since my last fix, and I was feeling jittery. Bodie noticed my expression and put a restraining hand on my shoulder.

"How dare you! I don't know where Parker got that stuff, but it most certainly wasn't from me. I haven't done drugs since before I was pregnant. She probably got them from Bones, ever think of that asshole?"

"I killed him eleven years ago," Billy said quietly. "I seriously doubt it was him."

"You're lying; you would never have the guts to do that. You were his good little lap dog, and you still are. I know she got them from Bones; you're just trying to get me to confess to something I didn't do. You can't trick a lawyer Billy."

She ignored me trying to shut her up in the background.

"Do you want me to pull the body out of the river? Or better yet, why don't you look up the police file on his disappearance."

"You're lying," Michelle said again, stubborn as ever.

"Michelle!" I exclaimed. "They know, okay? Just do yourself a favor and shut the hell up."

She looked up at me and glared, "You weren't supposed to say anything about me at all Parker!"

"You try lying to a gang lord who helped create you, I panicked, not only that but Landen caught me buying for YOU!"

"So getting caught is MY fault now?! I didn't make you buy anything. It's your own fault that you got caught."

----

"NO but it is your fault that I got hooked on heroin. Plus you were the one who gave me the money to buy the drugs."

"You were never complaining before. I gave you drugs and money, I even took you to B Street parties with me."

"WHAT!" Everyone else in the room shouted and caused me to flinch.

"You went to B Street parties Parker?" Billy demanded. Before I could answer, he turned to Michelle, "You took **MY **daughter to an enemy's party knowing she was a Darley?"

"So what Billy? She was with me the entire time. Or with her other friends who work at the strip joint."

"I don't care. You better hope to God I don't kill you for all the shit you've done to my family." Dad growled.

The security guards came in looking very nervous that they had to kick Billy out- even though we were in B Street territory, they still feared my dad. "Guys you need to leave the building quickly and quietly."

Billy just leaned across the desk and whispered in Michelle's ear. I didn't hear what he said, but it made her face pale. Afterward we walked back to the cars.

8888888888888888

So I guess you heard earlier that my dad killed Bones 11 years ago, that is actually true. I was five when it happened; it was the day after The Hall kidnapped me. Billy had to go to the shop to give Bones his money, when he got there Bones was giving him a hard time. The fat bastard had heard I was kidnapped, and didn't care. Bones had always hated me, which was one reason why after I was born, dad looked for a three-room apartment, and he wouldn't leave Joey to deal with Bones alone. When I was three Billy found an abandon apartment building, he and the gang rebuilt it/ fixed it up to make it livable. We've been here ever since.

The day that dad killed Bones, I was with him. Since I was just back with Billy I wouldn't leave his side, I was too scared. He tried to get me to stay with someone- he didn't want me around Bones but all I would do was kick and cry and scream for my daddy. So, after much fight I was there at the shop, Billy tried to leave me in the car also, but changed his mind because it was hot outside. My dad had heard the stories on the news when parents leave their kids in the car and they die. He wouldn't let that happen to me.

"_Well look who's fukin here. You're late Nazi." _

"_Sorry."_

"_What was so important that would dream of being fukin late for your deadline?" It was after that that he noticed me hiding behind Billy's legs. "That's why you're late isn't it?"_

_Dad didn't answer but kept one hand on the back of my head._

"_Give me my money." Bones commanded. Billy threw the bag onto the desk, knocking over guns and bullet cartages, "Watch the_ **FUKIN** _pieces!"_

_I flinched and grabbed onto dad's leg tighter, starting to get scared again. He looked down at me and was trying to comfort me with his eyes, but I was still shaking. Billy couldn't pick me up and hold me like he wanted to, not in front of Bones._

_Bones opened the bag and looked in it, after a minute he switched his glasses and looked into it again this time touching the money, "Not bad Nazi, how much is in there?"_

_Billy sniffled, "$2 Grand."_

_That made Bones look up, "Only $2 Grand? Well then, your boys had better be at their fukin corners right now. If I don't have a lot of money next drop off, I am going to take that little girl of yours and sell her to the highest bidder. How do ya like them apples?"_

_I whimpered quietly, still clinging to my dad. I looked up at him and in his eyes was someone different than who I was use to. For the first time and not the last, I saw Billy Darley- Gang lord. No one threatens to hurt Billy's daughter- The Hall learned that the hard way. Soon it would be Bones' turn to be schooled._

_Bones sat down in his chair and turned the bag upside down emptying it. He started scooping up the cash and putting it in his box and desk drawers, dad sniffled again and we just stood there. I could feel Billy reaching behind his back at pulling something from his pants waist- a gun. Being five I didn't know what it was but how he was being quite and secretive, plus adding the look on his face into the equation, he knew Bones was about to do something._

_After a few minutes Bones looked up, he glared at Billy then shifted the look to me; if looks could kill, I would have died five years ago. "You can get the fuck out of my site now." Next Bones threw the bag at me, which made me fall backwards. All of a sudden, I heard a gunshot and screamed._

"_Its okay baby, I got you. Close your eyes. I don't want you to see."_

_I did, and started crying; dad picked me up, and carried me out to the car. On the way he told one of the employees to call Bodie and Baggy, they'll clean up the mess._

_If you mess with Billy Darley's family- you die._

8888888888888888

We walked into the auto shop my dad took over after Bones was killed, dad sat down in the new chair behind the desk- like he would sit in the same one that idiot did.

I walked over to the chair across from him and sat down, "What did you whisper to her?"

"Nothing Parker."

"Come on. I know it was about me, I deserve to know!" I yelled.

Billy raised an eyebrow and looked at me pissed, "Do you really want to argue with me right now young lady? I think you're in enough trouble already. So if I were you, I would shut up, and be a good girl."

I sighed and looked down, quietly I mumbled, "I still deserve to know, dad."

He dropped his pen and stood up, walked over to the door, and shut it. I thought he walked out into the shop and left me all alone. He didn't. Billy startled me by putting his hand around the back of my neck, but this time, it was tighter then ever.

"I told you, two days ago; you will not raise your voice at me OR question my authority. You are so deep in the shit hole right now, if you do not shut up and be a good girl the restriction will go on till your 18, do you understand me now Parker Mackenzie Darley?"

"Yes Sir" I said with tears coming out of my eye from how tight he was gripping my neck. He let go.

"Good" dad went and sat back down, "Now we're going to go to the school, you're getting your homework that you missed today, then we're going home. Baggy will be there soon to tell us what happened at the trial."

I nodded, and grabbed my messenger bag from the corner of the room where I left it. "Can I go get a pop from the back room?"

Billy nodded, "Hurry up. We're out of here after I sign a few papers."

I walked out of the room and went by a few guys working on a hummer. 'Hey Parker."

I turned around and saw Jordan, "Hey J, what's up?"

"Nothing much, your neck okay? It's all red."

"Its fine, I just got in trouble with my dad."

He nodded, understanding. Jordan knows the anger; he's been here since Bones hired him, which was before I was born. He's been here 20 years and is 36 years old. "Where you going now?"

"Just the back room. Getting a pop."

Jordan nodded again, "You guys heading out soon?"

"Yeah, dad's just signing some papers then we gotta go to my school."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?"

"I got a memo from your dad saying that, you are coming here, and I have to not leave you alone after school."

I sighed, "Thanks, see ya."

"Bye."

I walked away, feeling livid; _I can't believe he won't let me be alone._ I grabbed a pop, and jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Let's go Parker."

8888888888888888

We got my homework, which was just Algebra 2 and Genetics, and we just walked in the door of the apartments. Joe and Landen were there, and so was Baggy. I dropped everything and ran over to him. "What happened?"

Baggy sighed and looked up at me, "Aden was sentenced to the Juvenal Center for a month. When he gets out, he has to do 10 hours of community service. One month parole."

"A month," I whispered. Baggy nodded.

"Aden wanted me to tell you, while Billy was in the room, that you CAN'T come see him." Baggy looked at Billy, "He asked me to make sure, she doesn't try anything."

Dad nodded and looked at me, "She won't."

I just ignored everything else they were saying, grabbed my stuff and went to my room. The last thing they heard was me slamming my door. I laid in my bed and started crying into the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey y'al. Sorry this chapter took a little longer than usual. I have some bad news. Ashley's home computer is broken! She doesnt know when it wil be fixed but her stepdad is working on it so it shouldnt be too long. But all the same, please be paicent with us. The credit for the end of teh chapter goes to Ashley. Please review! Thanks**

**-Cailee and Ashley**

Chapter 4

I was trying to sleep after crying my eyes out, but all I was doing was tossing and turning. I was totally stressed and all I wanted was my stash, but I have no clue where dad and Joe hid it. I got up and checked to see where Billy and Joe were, both in their rooms. I walked out into the living room and started searching, no drugs. I checked the garbage, nope. I moved over to the couch, looked under it and in between the cushions- still nothing. Lastly I checked by the TV.

After finding absolutely nothing, I tiptoed over to Uncle Joe's room. I slowly opened the door and saw him lying on his stomach; I looked in all of the hiding spots for my drugs and still found only dust bunnies. I sighed and closed the door. I took a deep breath and opened Billy's door. Quietly I walked around and saw he was deeply knocked out, I got down on all fours and looked under his bed, I looked everywhere. Finally after searching for an hour in his room, there were no drugs of any kind, anywhere.

I went back to my room and grabbed my messenger bag, opened the fire escape window and climbed out. I made my way to the strip club where Annie should have been, where she is there are drugs. I know dad will be disappointed if he found out but right now all I could think about was the feeling heroin gave me. On 12th Street was the club, I opened the door, and stepped into the smoky atmosphere.

This time there were a lot more people at the club, but not as many as there are on Fridays, I walked over to the bar where Annie had her head down. "Hey Annie."

"Parker? What are you doing here? Its after 1 a.m."

"I just wanted to hang out, I couldn't sleep."

She sighed knowing me, "No, you just wanted drugs. Your not getting any Parker, Billy caught you. I would be stupid to go against him after he wants you to stop."

"Come on, just give me enough for one time, then I'll stop. Promise."

Annie shook her head, "Sorry Park, but no." she left to go wait on a guy at the other side of the bar, when she came back she looked in my eyes and saw how badly I wanted the heroin, all it did was made her more resistant.

After begging for a few minutes, and throwing a fit, the owner of the club Lucy came over. "Parker, you have to go home NOW! You're not getting anything, and your disturbing my customers."

I just ignored her, Lucy sighed and went into her office. I was sitting on the stool when I heard the club door open and I saw Billy standing next to the bouncer, Vinnie. They spotted me and slowly walked over, "Come one Parker, we're going home.'

I glared at him, "No."

He looked at me cheerlessly, and just picked me up, I started hitting his shoulder and kicking but nothing I did slowed him down. We walked by Lucy and she looked at me disappointed, "Thanks for calling me Luce."

She nodded her head, and we walked out to the car. Billy opened the door and put me in the back seat, then put it back to its normal position and climbed in. I had tears coming down my face but just glared out the window, after a few minutes I mumbled, "Daddy?"

"Yeah Baby?"

"I don't feel good, I hurt, and I feel dizzy."

He sighed and came to a stop; he got out then moved the seat up. As he helped me out he replied, "Its part of the detox, your going to hurt for a while, feel nauseous, feel hot and cold at the same time, you won't sleep much, you'll probably puke too. Just to tell you, your not going anywhere, and nether am I, we're going to stay in the apartment until you are done detoxing, and when you won't want drugs anymore."

I was still crying as we made our way up the stairs, dad opened the door and there was Joe and Landen on the couch, they looked over and saw me but I refused to look anyone in the face, I just kept my head down. "Parker, you'll be okay in the end." Joe told me.

I sniffled and nodded, not really believing it, "I'm just going to go to bed."

"Go into my room, you'll sleep with me tonight, when I got the call, I saw that you searched." Billy told me.

If possible I dropped my head even further down, and sniffled again, Joe stood up and gave me a hug. I dug my head into his shoulder and started crying even harder. He stated rubbing soothing circles on my back and whispering comforting words to me.

Soon, Billy carried me to his bedroom and laid me on his bed, he took off my jeans and put on a pair of my pajama bottoms. Dad covered me up, and kissed my forehead, then he went into the bathroom but left his bedroom door open so Landen could see in here, he made his way down the hall,

"Be right back, Joey." He made his way towards me, and knelled, "Hey kid,"

I just looked at his face, but didn't answer him.

"I know you're probably mad at me for blowing your secret, but it is for the best. I don't want you buying from my sellers, you are a Darley and sweetheart they know that now. They see you; they're bringing you to me right away. I may be B Street, but I grew up with you, I saw you grow, hell; I protected you from that Billy punk, now I am going to help your dad and uncle detox you for good. I _will _know when you're in _my_ territory, I run B Street now. I am the new gang lord."

I looked up at him and another tear escaped from my eye. He wiped it away. "Landen, I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter, it's all over now, so don't worry about it. I mean it is Jerry's fault that he sold a 14 year old drugs when I said 17 and he kept selling to you for two years, but hey, he's the one that will pay tomorrow not you."

"What are you going to do to him?"

Landen smiled at me, "He's been acting disrespectful towards me so, I am just going to teach him some respect, and teach him not to sell to a Darley."

I smirked and felt my eye droop, he laughed. 'Looks like your night is catching up to you kid. You should get some sleep now."

Just then Billy walked in with only bottoms on, no shirt, he nodded to Landen, while he walked out, "Night Landen."

"Night Park."

Dad crawled in next to me, and I got a little closer to him. He wrapped his arms around me, and like I did when I was little, I started tracing his tattoos starting at his neck. He smirked at me and I felt him run his hand through my hair. I love this side of my dad; only a select few get to see the soft side of Billy Darley. Finally, after a long ass night, I fell asleep.

8888888888888888

_RING! RING! RING!_

The house phone blasted next to my ear, I felt Billy reach over me to get it, "Hello?"

"God damn it. Tell him to get his ass over here, I can't leave cuz, of Parker." He turned off the phone.

"What's going on dad?"

"Nothing kiddo, Heco just ruined another batch, and stole some drugs. Sorry kid, but I'm not going to be helping much today, mostly yelling when he gets here."

I nodded. "Its okay, I wanna hang out with Tyler today, anyway."

Billy's head snapped to the side, "You're staying in this apartment, not going to Tyler's. Got me?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, now go jump in the shower, Heco should be here any minute if the bastard wants to live." That made me giggle even though he was probably completely serious..

I got up and went into my room to get a change of clothes and smiled at Landen on the way to the bathroom.

"How ya feeling kiddo?" he called.

"Like I got hit by a truck."

Landen gave me a sympathetic smile. When I got into the bathroom, I shut the door and went to lock it, when I noticed the doorknob was missing.

Dad!" I shrieked. "What the hell?"

"What is it?" Billy asked, rushing to me. I scowled and pointed at the doorknob. "Oh. That? I took it off."

"Why?" I bit out through me teeth.

"So that you couldn't lock it. Why else?" he said, looking bewildered at my outburst.

"Ugh," I groaned and slammed the door in his face.

I striped down to my underwear and bra before I noticed my reflection. My skin was pasty, unhealthily white. My once-plump face was now hollowed out, giving me a ghostly appearance. The rims around my blue eyes were red and irritated. My hair was the only thing that looked how I remembered it- reddish-brown curls to my mid-back.

There were Goosebumps on my arms and the hot water of the shower did little to help that. I wondered if this was a part of the detox. Probably, I decided. How long would I feel this way? I did the mental math- it had been almost thirty-six hours since my last hit. I had never gone that long before.

I hopped out of the shower as quickly as I could and wrapped myself in a fluffy green towel. I was brushing my teeth when the first wave of nausea hit me. I threw up right there in the sink, all over my toothbrush. "Dad," I croaked.

Uncle Joe banged on the door. "You okay Parker?"

"Get dad," I said as I whipped my mouth with the back of my hand and started to cry.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Just get him!" I screamed.

Joe opened the door as he yelled for my father. I was still leaning over the sink.

"Oh man Parker," he said. He reached around me and turned on the faucet.

"What's going on Joe?" Billy demanded as he came to the doorway. His eyes immediately softened when he saw the state I was in. "Get this cleaned up Joe," he instructed. "C'mon Parker."

He put an arm around my shoulders and guided me out of the bathroom. "I-I'm s-s-sorry daddy."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Parker. This is just part of it." I nodded and sniffled. He led me into his room and sat me down on the edge of his bed.

"Wait here while I go get your clothes," he ordered gently.

"Kay."

I slept most of the day, waking occasionally to throw up or beg Billy to give me back my heroin. I think it was taking its toile on him, seeing me in such pain. But if I hadn't known him so well, it would be nearly impossible to see that. When I woke up around midnight, I knew I was up for good. The chills had gotten so bad that they had woken me up, despite me being under three blankets.

More then likely I had a fever. "Dad?" I called, though my voice was horse. No answer. "Daddy?"

I waited for five minutes before coming to the conclusion that he hadn't heard me. I rolled out of bed and padded out into the hall. I could hear several voices coming from the living room and I paused to hear what they were saying.

"How's she doing?" what sounded like Bodie ask. Billy sighed and the couch squeaked as he dropped into it.

"Alright, I guess. She hasn't been awake for long enough for me to get a real good idea of how she feels. I know she's in pain, but it's not as bad as it could be."

"How long is it gonna take for her to be back to normal?" Tyler asked hesitantly.

"Couple a days."

"And she'll be, ya know, back to the way she was before the heroin?"

"Yeah Tyler."

8888888888888888

"Where the hell have you been?" Billy boomed. "You should have been here an hour ago!"

Heco came into the apartment building followed by Baggy, who went to get him. "S-sor-ry, B-b-Billy."

"I don't wanna hear it." Billy growled, I could hear him from the bedroom, "You know that if you steal from me, you pay. You've learned that before, but it looks like you need a refresher course. And you messed up another batch, third time this week Hector. One more time and you might find yourself either in my trunk or the bottom of the lake next to Bones."

"S-s-sorry boss."

I chose this time to enter the room and head for the kitchen.

"Why aren't you in bed?" Billy asked, being the first to see me. Suddenly, Joe, Bodie, Tyler, Heco, Landen, and Baggy were looking at me too.

"I'm thirsty."

Billy shoved Hecco into the couch and growled, "Don't move." He followed me into the kitchen and watched me as I got my water and pulled out a granola bar.

"So what'd Heco do this time?" I asked nonchalantly.

Billy stiffened. "Nothing you need to worry about."

"I hate it when you do that," I mumbled.

"Do what?"

"Act like I'm not important enough to know what's going on. It's not fair."

"Parker, with what you're going through right now, you don't need to be worrying about anything."

I nodded, "I still want to know."

He pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers and shut his eyes. "Parker," he said in a strained voice, "go back to bed. This isn't your concern."

"No," I growled stubbornly. My father opened his eyes to galare and take a menacing step toward me.

"Now, Parker Mackenzie." His voice was low and deadly.

I jutted out my chin in defiance. "No."

"I said now Parker."

"Yeah, and I said no." Wow. I must be gutsy tonight.

Billy took two long strides toward me and shoved me back into the counter. "I'm not in the mood for this Parker. Go. Back. To. Bed."

I looked behind him over to where Landen and the rest of the guys where. My dad saw me hesitate and started to get even angrier. Billy griped my chin and forced me to look at him. "Parker," he growled.

"Sorry sir, " I squeaked.

I noticed my hands were shaking. Not from fear-- my dad would never hurt me-- but from the length of time since my last. Billy glanced down at them and visibly paled, apparently assuming the former.

He grabbed my face in his hands, "Its okay Parker, but you have to tell me exactly what symptoms you got."

I lowered my eyes. "Um, I threw up not too long ago. And I've been getting cold flashes. And shaking." I held up my hand as proof.

"Okay," Billy said softly. "Let's get you back to bed, huh?" I let him pick me up bridal-style and rested my head against his chest.

"She okay?" Joe asked as Billy walked past him.

"Yeah, she'll be fine," Billy told him.

We walked back into my dads room where he pulled out another blanket, along with the heating pad we've had since he got shot when I was 4. Billy placed me under the four blankets with the heating pad directly on me. "Call for me if you need anything. I'll leave the door open."

"Okay daddy," I whispered. I curled up into a ball and squeezed my eyes shut. This is all Michelle's fault, I thought. If it weren't for her, none of this would have happened.

8888888888888888

When I woke up again, I realized it was morning, I looked at the clock and saw that it was 1 p.m. the door was still open from last night, as I got up, I realized that I felt better today, maybe Billy will let me outside. I walked out and into the living room; dad was watching a foot ball game with Joe. They noticed me coming.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?"

"Great. Good enough to get some fresh air." I replied.

Billy sighed, "I don't know Parker, you might not be ready yet."

"C'mon dad please," I begged. "I promise I'll be fine."

Billy sighed and heaved himself off the couch. "Go get dressed, then we'll go."

I ran excited to my room to get dressed, _I'm free! _When I was ready I went out into the living room and saw Uncle Joey,

"Hey Parker."

"Hey! Do you know where we're going?"

"Your dad has some errands to run so you'll probably be tagging along for those."

"No she's not," Billy interjected.

"Why not?" I asked, confused.

"You'll be board Parker," he said, brushing me off. I fought the urge to roll my eyes or argue. If I argued, he would just leave me here.

"So where am I gonna go then?" I wondered.

"Tyler's gonna take you to the park or Four Roses or something."

"Oh," I grumbled.

8888888888888888

I sat on the park bench next to Tyler while watching the little kids play.

"So Billy feels that you're fine now?" Tyler asked again.

"YES!"

"I'm just making sure-"

"I didn't sneak out, I know." I finished. "So, do you know what my dad's up to?"

Tyler looked at me, "I don't know what you mean."

"Please. I'm not stupid. As much as everyone tries to keep me out of it, I know you and Aden were initiated last month."

He looked at me surprised, "How-"

I interrupted, "Which means you know what my dad is really doing right now."

Tyler sighed, "He's talking to Michelle."

I bristled. "About what?"

"You."

I glared. "I KNOW that idiot. I meant, what exactly."

"How the hell should I know?" Tyler demanded.

"Don't you ever listen in when you're not aloud to? Get info that's supposed to be a secret?"

"No because I know how to keep my nose out of peoples business."

I stood up and started yelling, "This is my business too, it's about me… damn it."

Tyler stood up too, "Parker you have to calm down."

"Calm down? That's funny. My parents are talking about me somewhere, my dad could be killing my mom, and your telling me to calm down?"

He put his hands on my shoulder to steady me. "Yes Parker. Calm. Down. You shouldn't be getting so worked up in the condition your in."

"Condition? CONDITION!"

Tyler cursed, realizing he had said the wrong thing.

"Look, Parker just chill out--"

"Get off me!" I yelled, reaching out of his grasp. I took off running in the direction of the road.

"Parker!" Tyler called after me. "Parker, stop!"

I broke into a sprint then, and ran for the public bus that was loading. "Wait!" I waved my hand in the air at the bus driver. He held the door. I hopped up the steps. "Shut the door, shut the door!"

"Okay lady, sheesh."

Tyler smacked the closed door with his open palm and cursed loudly when we pulled away. "Damn it Parker!" he shouted. I stuck my tongue out at him, unable to resist.

8888888888888888

The bus pulled up to Four Roses and I got out,

"You sure you want dropped off here kid?" the driver asked.

"Yeah. I'll be okay, thanks."

I sighed as I walked into the smoky atmosphere of Four Roses. I shut the door behind me and started looking around for my dad, after a minute I found him and my jaw dropped. There on his lap was a 30-look-like-15 year old woman. He was playing 7 minutes in heaven with her neck, besides getting grossed out; I was starting to get pissed. My dad knows I hate him with other woman. It's all because of Wendy Fitzgerald.

I had just woken up from a nightmare when I was three and I had walked into the living room kitchen looking for Billy. He was sitting on the couch with some girl who looked about 18- his age. They were laughing and drinking beer.

"Daddy?" I called as I rubbed my eyes. He looked up and annoyance flashed across his face but it was gone when he saw I was crying.

"What is it Park?" he asked as he scooped me up.

"I hadda bad dream," I whimpered.

"What was it baby?"

"The monsters again Daddy." I looked over at the girl next us "Who dat?"

She looked at me like I had three heads. I cringed away from her nasty look. "That's my friend Wendy." I frowned up at him.

"Your fwend?"

He chuckled. "Yeah. Now why don't we get you back to bed?"

I shook my head quickly. "I don't wanna go back to seep! The monsters will get me!" I clung tightly to his shirt.

Billy sighed. "Sorry Wendy but we're gonna have to do this another time. Rein check?"

Wendy pursed her lips. "I guess." She paused. "You know, I'm great with children, I could probably get the rascal to sleep."

I shook my head quickly again, "NO! Don't leave me daddy! Pees."

He looked up at Wendy who was glaring down at me, how Billy missed it, I don't know, "Thanks, but we have to go through this routine just to get her to go back to sleep."

Wendy forced a smile and put down her beer, then picked up her purse, "Its okay, hey you said earlier you couldn't find a sitter for tomorrow, how about I watch her, then later you can reward me with a little of your uninterrupted time?"

Billy smirked then stood up with me in his arms, "You got a deal. Can you be here by 3 P.M.?"

"I'll be here."

Finally Wendy left, and Billy took me into the kitchen, he grabbed down one of my Dragon Tales bowls, and an adult one for him, "We can't eat to much baby, okay."

"Tay daddy." I replied.

He smiled and got the cookie dough ice cream out. One scope for me, one for him. We sat at the table and after eating ice cream Billy took me into the bathroom to wash my hands and face off. Lastly he tucked me into bed and read me an Arthur story- the Christmas one.

8888888888888888

"Daddy, I don't like Wendy very much," I said between bites of cereal.

_Billy laughed slightly. "Why's that?"_

"_She doesn't look very nice," I told him_

_"Well maybe we shouldn't judge people before we get to know them, Park."_

_"I guess..." I said reluctantly._

"_Parker, Wendy is coming over in a little while to baby-sit you."_

"_NO!" I shouted. _

_Billy sighed, "Parker don't start, I have to go do some stuff for grandpa. It wont be long, just till Uncle Joey gets out of school. He'll be home soon."_

_When really it wouldn't be for at least four hours._

_"No! That's not fair! I wanna go to Aden's house instead!"_

_"I am NOT leaving you with Baggy again. He's watched you enough already this week."_

_"But I wanna go to Aden's!"_

_"Enough Parker!" Billy shouted, finally fed up. "If you don't cut it out right now you are going to be in timeout for the rest of the day," he threatened._

_"But daddy I don't like her!" I kept on shouting._

_"Parker Mackenzie, corner. Now." _

_I stood up and stomped over to the chair in the corner of the kitchen._

_"You can finish your breakfast when you decide to fix that attitude of yours."_

_I sat staring at the wall, crying. I don't wanna be left alone with her. Billy could hear me crying from the table where he was cleaning up the mess I made. He just ignored it… he knew that I wasn't physically hurt. I was just mad._

_He came into the kitchen to put stuff in the sink, I looked up at him, "Daddy?" I whimpered._

"_Parker your on timeout. No talking."_

_I looked back at the wall, rubbing my face with my hands. Then the door buzzed. Dad walked over to it and pushed the button that unlocks the main door. He knew it would take a few minutes to get up to the top floor so he came over to me, and turned the chair around so I was facing him._

_He bent down to my level so he was looking me in the eye, "You're going to behave while Wendy's here Parker. Do you understand me?"_

_I nodded._

"_If I find out you were a bad girl, you butt will hurt from sitting in that chair for so long. Got it?"_

"_Yes Sir."_

"_Good. Now go in your room and play."_

_I stood up, "Daddy?"_

"_Yeah baby?"_

"_I sorry." I sniffled._

_Billy smiled and picked me up, holding me close to him, "Its okay, and kiddo, just be a good girl while I'm gone."_

_He set me down at the door of my bedroom, "Wove you daddy."_

_Billy gave Wendy her instructions quickly and then left. She bent down to my level and gave me a nasty smile._

"_Do you wanna play a game?"_

Wendy plopped down on the couch and turned up the volume on the TV. "Nope."

"_Wanna color and watch TV?"_

"_Nope." She answered again._

_I huffed. "Where's Tyler?"_

"_Don't know?"_

"_When's daddy going to be home?"_

"_I DON'T KNOW! JUST SHUT UP AND GO IN YOUR ROOM!"_

_I went running in there. About an hour later she came in, picked me up and put me in my bed. Wendy shoved all my toys onto the floor dumping the box of crayons that I would have to have cleaned up before Daddy got home._

"_Hey!" _

"_Its nap time." She told me._

_She roughly put me under the covers and slammed the door on her way out. I started crying into my pillow and wished that Billy would be home when I woke up._

_When I did actually wake up I walked into the living room where I saw Wendy sleeping. I looked at the clock and saw that it said 4-0-0. Which meant Uncle Joey was down stairs. I slowly opened the apartment door and closed it quietly. I got in the elevator and pushed the button daddy has me push to go downstairs. When I got there I saw Uncle Joe walking in the door with his backpack._

"_Uncle Joey!"_

_He looked over towards where my voice came from, "Parker?" he growled. Joe stomped over and roughly picked me. "You know you're not aloud down here by yourself."_

"_Sorry!" I squeaked. "But Wendy was seeping and daddy's not home yet."_

"_I don't care, your dad told you if you did this you would be sent to the chair."_

"_NO!" I shouted, "I'm sorry Uncle Joey, I won't do it again. Promise."_

_Joe sighed. "Fine. Come on, lets go up stairs, I'll let you push the button."_

_When we walked into the door Wendy was up and acting all worried when she saw Joey holding me. "Oh there you are! I was worried sick about you Paris."_

"_Her names Parker." Joe told her furiously, putting me down so he could take off his backpack._

_Wendy ignored him; she grabbed my hand and smacked it hard. "OW!"_

"_You'll be in big trouble when your dad gets home, you don't run away from me. Got it?"_

"_Hey. Leave her alone." Joe yelled. "Parker should have never have been out of your sight. She's three years old, you can't sleep while watching a three year old." He sighed, "Look. Billy said to just go to the club and meet him there when I got home. I'm here now, go."_

_Wendy popped her gum loudly and just grabbed her purse, slamming the door leaving._

"_I'm not in trouble with daddy am I?" I asked._

"_I'll make sure your not, kid. I don't like her either."_

_Uncle Joe set up some coloring books for me while he did his homework. We were still sitting at the table when daddy came home._

"_Parker. Didn't I tell you to behave for Wendy?" Billy demanded._

_Before I said anything Joe stood up, "Billy, can I talk to you alone before you start yelling at Parker?"_

_He sighed and nodded. "Keep on coloring till we get back Park." Then they went into dad's bedroom. I just sat there coloring for a while till they cam out. I noticed that my hand was still red from how hard Wendy hit me, when they came back._

_Billy came up to me and picked me up, "Let me see your hand baby."_

_I showed it to him and he sighed. "Did you walk down there when you know your not supposed to?"_

_I nodded and looked down, "Do I have to go on the timeout chair?"_

"_No, but you do have to go pick up the crayons in your room. I know Wendy knocked them down, but just go clean it up. Okay?" _

"_Tay Daddy."_

_Billy put me down and I went into my room. Since this day I haven't seen Wendy, back then dad only worked for Bones, he might have killed her, but I don't know. I haven't bothered asking him or looking for her._

I turned around when I felt someone behind me, Tyler.

"You knew, that's why you told me to calm down. You knew my dad's errands was really a date."

Tyler sighed. "I wasn't supposed to know, I listened in when I wasn't aloud to, so there's the real answer to your question."

I turned back around and looked at my dad, he looked kinda happy. "Is he really that unhappy and lonely?"

"Parker I know what you're thinking, and your wrong." I looked up at Tyler. "His life would be worse if you weren't around."

"How do you figure that? I mean, look at him. That could have been Michelle. If she would have succeeded in the miscarriage, or taken me away with her when she ran, he'd be happier."

"That's not true. Why can't you believe me?" Tyler asked.

"Because I know the truth." I replied with tears coming from my eyes. Then I bolted for the door and ran.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey y'all. Sorry about the wait- this one's all on me. Ash finished up the end and sent it to me like a week ago and I forgot to upload it. Sorry! Please review!**

**-Cailee and Ashley**

Chapter 5

(Tyler's POV)

"Tyler? What are you doing here? Where's Parker?" _Oh shit! Bodie! _

"Um…" I sighed, knowing I was busted. ""I said something I shouldn't have and she ran here. She saw Billy and Veronica."

Bodie looked at me pissed, then looked at Billy. "You get to tell all that to Billy, not me."

"WHAT?"

"Yah heard me. Now go!"

I gulped walking over to where the chick was now sucking on Billy's neck. "Um… Billy."

He looked up annoyed, and saw it was me. "Tyler? Where's Park?"

I took a deep breath and said exactly what I told Bodie, only a little faster, "I said something I shouldn't have and she ran here. She saw you and Veronica."

Billy rubbed his face with his hand, "Great." He sighed. "She run again?"

I nodded.

"Where to?"

"Probably the bridges on B-Street. She likes to sit there and think."

He nodded, and waved me away. I overheard him telling Veronica that he had to go find his daughter, and make a phone call.

8888888888888888

(Parker's POV)

I was sitting on the edge of the bridge just thinking about how much I ruined my dad's life. I never thought about it before but I mean its true. He became _a father _at _15,_ _killed _his first person at_ 18_, had to _kill _about_ 10 people because I was kidnapped_, then had to kill his _own father_ because of me.

Dad never got married, tried to have girlfriends but _I _would always ruin them somehow. I ruined his life; _maybe I should take Michelle's offer and live with her in California. _But my life is here, I could never leave. I was so deep in thought I didn't even notice someone was behind me.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Miss Darley. In B-Street territory too." I stood up and spun around. There were two tall guys one white the other black.

"It is her," one stepped closer to me, "You see we have orders to deliver you to our gang lord if you're found here Miss Darley, but luckily for you, he's meeting us here cuz we saw you sitin up here."

The white guy came and shoved me down so I was sitting again, "So we're just going to wait here till he comes for you sweetie."

A second later Landon came out of the shadows, he looked down at me but I was too much of a coward to look up at him. "Nice job boys, take the night off. Party with ya girls."

The guys nodded and walked off, pretty happy with themselves. Landon came and sat next to me, but I refused to look at him, "Your dad called me, said Tyler messed up and you ran to the bar. Said you saw him with Veronica."

"Is that her name? I'm sure he's happy now. Doesn't need me."

"Parker. You know-"

"Just save it Landon. I already heard it from Tyler, but I know the truth. I can see how unhappy he is, I see it in his eyes, and its all my fault." I told him, finally looking in his eyes.

"I don't know what to tell you Park, only that _IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT_." Landon looked down, sighed then got up and left.

Few minutes later someone else sat by me…I should have known who it was. I tried to ignore Billy but tears were coming out of my eyes.

He grabbed my face in his hands, "I'm not unhappy. Your one of the best things in my life Parker. I would probably be dead if you weren't born baby."

I tried to shake my head but dad wouldn't let me.

"Where did you even get the idea I was unhappy Parker?"

I shrugged. "I don't know." I lied. I really did know.

"Parker I know your lying, you can tell me. Was it Michelle, Tyler, Bodie, Baggy? You've gotta talk to me babe."

"I can see it in your eyes dad, I mean, I never let you date, your always doing gang stuff, you had to become a dad at 15," My voice turned into a whisper, "Sometimes I wish that when Mom threw herself down the staircases she would have had the miscarriage."

Billy grabbed my chin making me look at him, "Never say that again Parker Mackenzie, your mother is an ass whole who should have died a long time ago." He looked up at the sky, "You weren't supposed to even meet her. She was to stay in California, we chased her away when you were born."

I looked at him surprised. He's never told me this before,

"After she went through labor she checked herself out of the hospital, they called me because she told them I was your father. The second I got there I demanded to see you. Your eyes were still closed, the doctor laid you in my arms, and then you opened your beautiful eyes. That's one of the happiest moments of my life. Know why?"

I shook my head,

"It's the moment I became a father."

I sniffled, and looked down,

"I am not unhappy with this life… and you shouldn't be either. Now. Lets go home kid, you're starting to shake again so we need you to get rested or you'll want the drugs even more. You're still detoxing."

I nodded. We stood up but I froze thinking of something, "You're not mad that I ran right? I'm not like in any trouble?"

"Don't worry about it Park."

8888888888888888

I was home alone when I finally snapped. I couldn't stand it anymore. I NEEDED drugs. I knew there was this DFA meeting—That's the gang's name, Death From Above—which means everyone's at the office. Tyler's apartment is empty and my needles are still under his bed.

Quietly I snuck out of the apartment door and down one set of stairs. Turning right I went to 356A and opened the door. We don't lock the doors because the only people who live in the building are apart of DFA. I practically ran into Ty's room and dove underneath his bed to repossess my possessions.

Back in my own room, I got my needle all sterilized and ready. After Joe told me that I could have HIV, I knew I had to be cautious.

I tied the rubber band around my arm and took a deep breath. I wished I could be stronger, but I NEEDED the heroin. There was no going back. I was an addict and I knew it, but I didn't even have the desire to stop anymore. It was just too hard. The drugs made it so easy for me to pretend everything was okay, even when it wasn't. When I was high, I didn't have to worry about my incarcerated boyfriend, the gang wars, or anything else. I was FREE. And I never wanted to give that feeling up.

I pressed the cool metal to the crease at my elbow and began gently sliding it in when the door to my bedroom slammed open. I jerked, causing the syringe to rip out painfully. I yelped as two strong arms wrapped around my middle and pulled me form my position on my knees. Another pair of hands reached down and snatched my bloody needle from the ground.

"No!" I shrieked, and fought against the hold around me. It was dad "Give it back! I NEED it!"

"Give it back!" I screamed, using as much force as I had to try and rip away from him.

"Should we call someone?" I heard Joe ask. I assumed it was him who had my needle, but I never took my eyes off it to look.

"Just get that thing outa here, Joey!" Billy commanded. I watched as the needle got farther and farther away form me until Joe was out of the room.

I stopped struggling, my face blank. Billy hesitantly loosened his hold a bit. That was when I let out an animalistic cry and jerked out of his hold. Billy's arms were around me again before I could get anywhere. He pressed my back to his chest and raised me so that my feet were half a foot off the ground, then he started carrying me into the hallway.

"I need it!" I repeated, my voice horse from screaming but still loud.

"No, no you don't Park. You're stronger than that," he whispered into my ear, "You can get through this." I shook my head sharply and clenched my eyes shut. I started sobbing and relaxed in my father's arms. He took me to his room and gently laid my down on his bed. I immediately curled up into a ball, wrapping my arms around my torso protectively. Billy knelt in front of my and brushed my hair away from my face.

"I never should have left you alone." He sighed, and I started crying even harder, thinking that he thought the worst about me.

"Hey, hey, it's okay Park," he said hurriedly, looking surprised by the new wave of tears.

"No it's not," I whimpered. "You hate me and I'm just a burden to everybody."

"Parker," he said sternly, "You know that's not true. I could never hate you and you're not a burden."

"But it is true! How can it not be? You should have just let Michelle get the abortion she wanted."

Billy looked at me surprised, "You knew that she wanted to go to an agency?"

I nodded, "She told me when I first met her."

I felt dad sigh again, "Don't worry about it now baby. Just go to sleep and this will all seem like a bad dream in the morning. We'll worry about everything then."

I nodded and closed my eyes.

8888888888888888

I heard a door slamming and feet rushing into my dad's bedroom, "Billy wake up, you won't fukin believe this shit!" Joe shouted.

"What?" Dad demanded.

"Someone broke into the Office and stole all the info on the weapon deliveries."

"What?!" Billy shouted. I flinched at the harshness of his voice.

"What's the big deal?" I asked. "It's not like they stole the weapons."

Both Joe and Billy looked at me as if I was crazy. I scowled. "What?"

Joe sighed, "Not only could they steal our business, but that info can get to any of our enemies. The cops alone would have a field day with those records."

"Oh..."

"Yeah. Oh," Joe rolled his eyes.

"So who did it?" I asked.

"Some blonde chick," my uncle grumbled.

"You don't know who?"

"No. But we caught her on video."

Landon came into the room, "I just watched the tape and you won't believe who was caught on Candid Camera."

"You better fukin tell me now." Billy growled deeply.

"Tessa."

Everything froze, Tessa, one of my best friends, stealing. I started shaking my head, "S-s-she w-w-wouldn't d-do t-t-that."

"How do you know?" Billy asked gently.

"S-s-she's my friend. She must have a r-r-r-reason."

"It better be a pretty fucking good one," Billy growled.

8888888888888888

I was behind Billy, Joe, and Landon who were all looking very gang lord pissed. We walked into the club where Tessa usually is.

"Hey Lucy," Billy bellowed. The brunette looked up and gave him a smile.

"What can I do for ya boys?"

"You can tell us where the hell Tessa is," he growled.

Lucy whistled. "I knew you liked 'em young, Billy, but I didn't know you liked them THAT young. You know that girl's only 16 right?"

Billy frowned. "I don't need her for the reason you're thinking Luce. Just tell me where she is."

"Sorry, she hasn't been in all last night or today."

I scanned the bar for Riley, Tessa's self-appointed protector/ surrogate mother. I spotted her behind the bar. "Be right back," I mumbled as I purposely walked toward her. She didn't notice me right away- she was too busy staring nervously at my dad.

"Hey Ry," I said. Her eyes snapped to me.

"Hi…"

"What's up?"

"Just working," she shrugged.

"Oh. Hey, have you seen Tessa around?"

"No," she answered too quickly. "But she didn't do anything!"

I raised my eyebrows. "Never said she did." Riley sighed in relief and dropped her defensive position.

"I haven't seen her since last time you were in here like a week ago. Marcus picked her up and she called later, saying she was gonna stay with him for a while."

I bristled at the name "Marcus".

"What is Marcus's last name?" I asked, trying to be casual about it.

Lunz," she replied. Sweat broke out across my forehead. I couldn't believe it. Marcus Lunz was the one who almost hit me when I was kidnapped by Lake's crew.

"Why is she with him?" I whispered.

"He's her biological dad. The only reason we came to Boston in the first place was cause Marcus said he'd pay for our apartment as long as we did some stuff for him occasionally."

I nodded. "Thanks Riley. That helped a lot."

I walked back over to where the guys were standing and nodded my head indicating I got the info. Soon we were at the office; there I proceeded to tell everyone minus Aden.

"Her dad is Marcus?" I nodded to Billy. "The same Marcus I shot?"

"Yes DAD," I said, clearly irritated.

"Don't take that tone with me young lady," he admonished.

I rolled my eyes and Joe smacked the back of my head. "Shape up kid, or we're sending you home."

"You can't do that!" I shouted at him, "She's my friend!"

"Parker." I flinched how Billy said my name, "This is Marcus we're talking about. You will go home the second one of us sends you there." I haven't heard my dad's voice that mad in a long time.

"Sorry," I said quickly, a bit startled by his reaction.

"I don't care if she is your friend. She stole from us. There is no way in hell she's getting away with that!"

"Maybe she didn't have a choice," I suggested quietly.

"Well she better have a good alibi then, other wise you'll be at home while we have some gang business to attend to." Billy replied calmly. He turned to his men, "I want everyone to be searching for where Marcus is living with Tessa. I wanna know by morning why the fuker needed my info."

"Why does it matter why he wanted it?" A new guy asked.

Billy smirked like it was funny, he took out his gun and shoot the guy in the shoulder, "Does it matter if we stop the bleeding in ya shoulder?" He howled.

My jaw dropped, I've never really seen my dad at 'work' before.

"Yes," the guy squeaked.

"That was a rhetorical question dumbass," Joe hissed. Apparently he was surprised too.

"Find out why he wanted my info and find out where he and Tessa are. I want them alive, understand?"

There was a chorus of "yeah's".

8888888888888888

I was watching at the TV sitting in between Landon and Joey, not even paying attention to what they were saying. I could hear Billy yelling from his bedroom, but no one would let me in there. "Your dad is having an important phone call right now." I couldn't even count how many times I have heard them say that.

Finally the front door slammed opened and Baggie came in dragging Michelle behind him. Billy came out when he heard the noise. "The hell going on?"

"She knows something about Marcus Lunz." Baggie said shoving Michelle closer.

"What do you know about him Michelle?" Billy demanded.

"I'll never tell you anything!" She snarled.

Billy stepped forward so that they were closer than I've ever seen them. She flinched away but it didn't do any good. "Take her to the office, tell the guys to meet us there."

Baggie nodded and dragged her away, Billy looked at Joe and Landon, "Get in the car." He looked down at me, "I want you to stay here till I get back. I'll call you soon."

For the first time I didn't argue with my Dad, I just nodded and let him kiss the top of my head and watched him walk out.

8888888888888888

(Billy's POV)

"Now would be a really good time to start talking, Michelle," I growled. I could see her hands shaking in her lap. Good.

"I-I don't know anything Billy. Please."

"Tell me what you know!" I shouted, placing my hands on the armrests of her chair and leaning forward until I was inches from her face.

"It was M-M-Marcus's idea to use Tessa," she whimpered. I leaned away a bit.

"Okay."

"Tessa knows the layout of your office and she knew where you kept all of your information," she continued. "It was supposed to be in and out. Real quick. But the stupid kid found out that you put in cameras and made sure to get caught on one," she spat.

I got in her face again. "Where are Marcus and Tessa?" I said, my voice low and deadly.

"Tessa is lying on the floor of my apartment, beaten to a pulp. Marcus didn't like that she screwed this up for him. I don't know where Marcus is right now, but he's supposed to meet me in an hour at my office. We were going to go grab lunch."

"That's a start," I allowed. I turned around, "Bodie, Baggie, Spink. You go meet up and bring Marcus here. Heco, Tommy, Dog. Take Tyler and go get Tessa and bring her here also."

I faced back to Michelle and saw that she was still shaking, I leaned in and whispered, "Its about time you got scared of me."

She flinched and looked away. "This wasn't supposed to happen," she whispered, almost like she was talking to herself. "Billy wasn't supposed to know. He was supposed to be distracted."

"Distracted with what?" I bellowed. She let out a frightened shriek.

"P-P-Parker. She's detoxing. You were supposed to be busy with her. That was the plan."

I balled up my fists and clenched my teeth. "You. Got. My daughter. Hooked. On. Heroin. So that you and your boyfriend could steal from me?" I bit out. She nodded.

"What the hell is wrong with you Michelle?" I yelled. "She's your daughter too! Why would you do that to her?!"

"Because she ruined my life," she screamed back at me. "Everything would be perfect for me if you had just let me get an abortion!"

"Don't you think I know how different life would be? I'm the one who grew up at 15 and became a father. YOU ran away from being an adult. I had to deal with Bones hating her, I quit school at 16 so I could raise MY Daughter."

"If it weren't for her we'd still be together."

I laughed and shook my head, "No if you hadn't ran off, then we'd probably still be together, with Parker as one happy gangsta family. You ruined it Michelle, now I plan on doing what I should have done a long time ago with your ass."

I got the satisfaction of seeing her shake again, and this time tears started coming out of her eyes. "Billy, please I'm sorry. I'll leave for California again, and I'll stay gone. I promise."

I laughed humorlessly. "I remember that promise. You broke it once Shelly I refuse to let that happen again."

I was about to grab the gun from my waist but the door opened and in came Tyler carrying Tessa. "Put her on the couch."

He did and I walked over to her, I tilted her head up towards me and saw how beat up she was, "Son of a-"

"I'm okay Mr. Darley. I just don't wanna go back to my dad's; can I just go to Riley? Please?" Tessa asked me quietly.

"I just wanna know what they did to you and why. Then Tyler will take you Riley." I promised.

"I was knocked out for half of what they did to me. But they did it because Aden told me that you were installing cameras here." She froze, "You're not going to kill me for stealing are you?"

I sighed, "Not unless you don't have a good reason for doing it."

Tessa gulped. "Dad made me… he told me that if I didn't he would kill Riley and move me as far from Boston as possible." She started shaking, "I am so, so, so, so sorry Mr. Darley. I won't ever do it again I swear."

"Relax, I know you won't… Don't worry, I won't kill you." I turned to Tyler, "Get her to Riley."

He nodded and left. So it was just Michelle and I again, "You and Marcus on the other hand are dead as soon as your lover boy gets here."

8888888888888888

"Let go of me!"

Marcus was shoved down into the chair; I came out of the back room after just reloading my gun. "Its been a while Marcus. Last time I saw you, you were the farthest thing from a gang lord."

He didn't say anything, just stared at me, "Not much of a talker? That's okay. You'll be dead soon, but I do wanna know which is your favorite. Where do you want me to dump your body? Ocean or just burn it?"

Michelle started shaking again but Marcus just kept on staring. "I get to choose? Okay. Say hi to Bones for me." I shot the entire clip into Marcus's skull. Michelle screamed.

I went over to the desks and reloaded my berretta. I sniffled as I heard Michelle keep on screaming and sobbing. I felt all of my men behind me as I finished up. I walked over to Michelle, who had tears flowing freely down her fat face.

I pulled up a chair and sat across from her, "Ya know, I do wanna thank you for leaving. The day you left I was pissed as hell but just being able to hold Parker in my arms was worth it."

_8888888888888888_

_I rushed through the doors of the hospital. If only I had my license I could have been here 20 minutes ago. Not that it stopped from stealing that car. _

"_Mr. Darley?"_

_I ran up to the doctor, "Yeah. That's me, where's Michelle and the baby?" I asked panicked. _What if Michelle did it and my daughter is-

"_Your baby is perfectly healthy and normal, she has yet to open her eyes but that's normal also. Ms. Stevens has signed herself out, against hospital wishes and gave us your phone number."_

_After answering questions and filling out forms to prove that where I live is safe for my baby, I was brought back to see my little girl. The nurse smiled at me and handed her to me. "You're very lucky to have this little one, she's hardly cried. That will make it easier being a single parent."_

_I smiled at the little angel wrapped in a soft pink blanket and she yawned. But then, she opened up her eyelids and I saw the most beautiful little blue eyes staring right back at me. I was sitting down rocking her back and forth when the doctor came in._

"_What's her name going to be?" He inquired._

"_Parker Mackenzie Darley."_

_8888888888888888_

"That's actually one of the happiest moments of my life. Thanks to you Michelle."

She was no longer shaking, so, I decided to scare her again. "Well enough of this emotional story shit." I took out my berretta and cocked it.

"WAIT!"

"What is Shelly?" I mocked.

"You won't get away with this. Wallis came by to see me today. I told her about your office. Even if you kill me, you're surrounded. You'll never see Parker again." I fired the whole clip in her skull too, just like her aficionado.

"Get rid of the bodies." I ordered. "Check and see if we're surrounded."

"Its all clear Billy." I nodded and rubbed a hand over my face, suddenly tired.

Finally on the drive home a few hours later, my phone went off. Thinking its probably Parker, I answered it without checking.

"Hey."

"_Billy?"_

"Who is this?"

"_Aden."_

"Aden?" I repeated surprised.

"_Yeah. I…um… I've been released."_

End Billy's POV


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it's been so long since we updated! I've been sick, my computer has been weird, and to be honest I had the chapter about four days ago but I forgot to post it. Sorry! Thank you Ashley for reminding me!

-Cailee and Ashley

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

(Aden POV)

"Remember, she's still detoxing so she might not be herself. A few hours ago she almost had a relapse. If Joe and I hadn't come in right when we did, she would have gone through with it. But she's doing really well, all things considered," Billy told me as he unlocked the door to the apartment. He was the only one around here who ever locked their door.

"Aden!" Tyler greeted me from the torn up couch. I grinned at him. "Thought you weren't getting out for another few weeks."

"Yeah so did I. Apparently the judge decided the case wasn't strong enough to keep me the whole sentence since I'm still a minor." I made a quick sweep of the room with my eyes.

"She's back in Billy's room," Tyler informed me, reading my mind.

"Do you mind if I go back?" I asked Billy. He shook his head.

"Go ahead."

I half-ran down the short hallway, too excited to walk, but paused at the door. Billy had warned me that Parker was a little off. She wouldn't be the same girl for a while. In fact, she might not even want to see me. Detoxing could make you do some pretty out of character things. I took a deep breath. Placed my hand on the doorknob, and twisted it.

"Parker?" I called softly. The room was dark; the curtains pulled shut and the light seeping through them was blocked with a mountain of pillows. Parker was lying in a mass of blankets in the center of the bed, curled up in a ball the way she usually slept.

She stirred. I heard her mumbling different things about Tessa and Michelle; she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at me. She smiled, and subsequently closed her eyes again. A second later,

"ADEN!"

I smiled as Parker jumped in my arms, "Hey Parker. I missed you."

She squeezed me tightly; as if she was afraid I'd leave if she let go.

"I heard you've been detoxing."

She stiffened and pressed her face into my collarbone. "Uh-huh," she mumbled.

"I'm really proud of you Parker. Not everyone would be strong enough to do it." I congratulated her.

She pulled away and looked at the ground. "Joey and Dad didn't tell you then?"

I frowned. "Tell me what?"

"That I got back into an old stash and was about to shoot up when they caught me."

I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around her again. "Yeah, they told me. But Billy also told me that you've been under a lot more stress than just the normal detoxing. Apparently, you got it into that goofy head of yours that Billy would be better off if you had never been born."

"Its not goofy. If you'd just think about everything…" she paused. "Do you know what dad did to Michelle? He hasn't told me yet."

"Billy had Michelle?" I asked. I haven't heard any of this.

She nodded, and I sighed. "Babe, I just got out of in-pen detention, I didn't even know Billy had Michelle. Does this have to do with Tessa coming and asking me about the cameras?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "Tessa's dad made her steal some stuff from Billy and she got caught on our cameras on purpose."

"Who's her dad?" I asked.

She looked down and mumbled, "Marcus."

"Lunz? The one who was in that group who kidnapped you when we were kids?"

"Yep. It was him."

I felt my temper starting to boil, why didn't Billy tell me about this? I'm part of DFA for seven months now. I should have known about this. Parker didn't know that I was part of the gang and I wanted to keep it that way.

"Aden?"

I looked up at her, "Yeah?"

"I wanted to tell you something." She looked nervous. "I know that you and Ty are part of DFA now."

"How'd you find out?" I asked softly, knowing she'd be worried about us joining.

"I over heard dad talking to Baggie and Bodie about accepting you guys."

"Over heard or eavesdropped?" When she didn't answer I knew what happened.

"Parker," I moaned, letting my head droop backward, "You've been told and told to stay out of that shit. You're dad doesn't want you involved and neither do I."

Her head shot up and she narrowed her eyes defiantly. "Who's gonna stop me? You?"

"YES, me!"

"Aden you don't have control over anything I do and neither does Billy."

I scoffed.

"It's true," she insisted.

"That's shit Parker and you know it. As much as you wish it wasn't true Billy does have control. Hate to break it to you sweetheart, but he has power over the entire city."

Parker looked at me angrier. "That doesn't mean anything! People fear him. That's how he controls Boston, because people are to scared to do anything."

"You want your dad to get arrested again? Remember what it did to you the first time?"

_8888888888888888_

(Parker POV)

I was ten when it happened for the first time. I was running to the apartments after I heard the news; some seniors were talking about what they heard in class, Billy Darley was arrested. Tears were flowing down my face; by the time I finally made it home I saw that my dad's car was in the lot. I continued running up the stairs instead of taking the sluggish elevator. I burst through the door and saw my Uncle and Bodie along with Baggie sitting on the couch.

"_Parker? What are doing home?" Joey required._

"_Tell me it's not true. Tell me he wasn't arrested." I demanded._

_Joe's eyes softened and he gave me a sympathetic look. I started backing up, shaking my head._

"_No, no, it can't be true." I looked at Bodie, "Bodie?" Nothing. "Baggie?" Still nothing. Before I could do anything Joe pulled me to his chest and started rubbing my back as I continued to sob. After a few minutes I looked up at him, "Can we go see him Uncle Joey?"_

_He sighed. "I don't know if they'll let him have any visitors Park. But, we'll try as hard as we can."_

_8888888888888888_

We pulled up to the Suffolk County Prison located just outside Boston; I slowly got out of the car and waited for Joey to come around. He led me into the intimidating building where Jessica Wallis works.

"_We're here to see Billy Darley." Joe told the woman sitting up front in the desk. _

_She looked at him over her glasses, "Wait here while I ask Detective Wallis if he can see visitors." She got up and made her way to the back._

_I sat down and kept my head in my hands. I wanted to know what it was that dad did but I knew no one would tell me, especially if it was gang business._

"_Well, what do we have here? The other Darley's?" Wallis's voice came from the hallway._

"_Parker wants to see her father. She has the right to." Joe growled._

_Wallis laughed, "She might, but Billy might not have the right to visitors."_

"_She deserves to see him before the trail Wallis."_

_She sighed and looked at me, "Very well. Follow me Parker."_

_I half smiled at Joey and did as Wallis said. We went through a maze of halls and finally stopped in front of an interrogation room. "Your dad's in there. I'll come back soon."_

_I opened the door slowly and saw Billy with his head in his hands. He looked up when he heard the door squeak, "Do I finally get some food in this joi- Parker?"_

"_Hi daddy." I replied, the tears already starting to come out of the sides of my eyes. I ran over to him and hugged him, he held me back just as tight._

"_Shh. It's going to be okay Park. I won't be here long, I promise."_

_I shook my head in his chest, "You don't know that. What if you're here forever?"_

"_I won't be here forever. I didn't kill anyone baby."_

"_What did you do?" I asked._

"_Sorry Park. Gang business."_

"_Its always gang business." I said starting to get a certain tone, which Billy immediately singled out on._

"_Just because I'm sitting in jail does not mean you can cop an attitude with me little girl." He cautioned._

_I sighed, looking down, "Sorry dad."_

_The tears were starting to come to the front of my eyes again. Billy came and kneeled in front of m, he put his thumb under my chin making me look up at him. "I won't be in here long baby girl." _

_"Are you gonna have to go to a trial?" I asked, worried. The rich people always picked for juries always jumped at the chance to put away a gang banger._

8888888888888888

I woke up to the sound of muffled gunfire, as if it was a block or two away. I sat straight up and fumbled for the light. "Aden," I hissed. "Get up!"

I shoved his shoulder, knocking him clean off the bed. There was a thud, followed by a grunt of pain. "What the hell?" he groaned.

"Listen!" I instructed. Aden blinked at me.

"For what?"

I heard another gunshot, closer this time, and so did Aden. He quickly enclosed my wrist with his hand and pulled me onto the floor with him. I shrieked as he flattened me to the floor with his body.

"Stay here," he hissed. He switched off the light and pulled the curtain aside to look out. His eyes widened.

"What is it, Aden? Cops?"

"No," he said slowly, "I don't think so."

"Then who?" I asked shrilly.

"I... I have no idea. It's a bunch of guys in street clothes firing automatics at storefronts."

"Where's dad?" I wondered aloud.

Aden met my worried gaze. "Out making deliveries with Joe," he whispered. I paled.

"Can we call them? Tell them what's going on?" I begged Aden.

"I don't know Parker. As much as I don't want to say it-"

"NO!" I shouted. "They're not hurt or anything!"

Aden crouched down in front of me and tried to cup my face in his hands. I shook him off. "Parker," he said quietly. "We don't know where they are. They could be miles away, perfectly fine, or they could be hiding under a car on the street, hurt. If we call them, it could give them away to those guys shooting. We have to wait to hear from them first."

I shook my head and started to cry. "We have to call them right now!" I shouted. "If they're hurt down there we need to go help them!"

Aden sighed but dug his cell out of his pocket and handed it to me. I took it and dialed the familiar number quickly. Billy answered it on the first ring. "What?" he barked.

"Daddy."

"Parker, what's wrong baby?" he asked, apparently hearing my tears and panic.

"Where are you?"

"Over on 5th street, on my way back."

I sighed in relief. "Daddy, there's men outside shooting."

"What?" Billy shouted into the phone. Aden tore the cell out of my hand.

"Billy? It's Aden. You guys okay?.......... Yeah she's fine, just a little freaked. There are guys with automatics outside on the street............ No, I don't know who they are. How would I?.......... Yeah, come in around back so they done see you..........Yeah. Okay...........Yeah, we'll stay right here.............Okay.........Bye."

He closed the phone and put it back in his pocket, I looked up at him and he pulled me to his chest and started whispering in my ear. "They're running to get back here. Literally running. Billy wants us to stay in this room till he gets here; they're coming in the back way before they do anything. As soon as they get here I am going downstairs to check on Baggy."

I nodded and closed my eyes, waiting for Dad and Uncle Joe to hurry up and get home. Finally the did, I ran up to my Dad and threw my arms around him, "I thought…" I whispered.

"Its okay. I'm here kiddo."

"What the hell is going on out there?" Billy growled, holding me tighter. I stayed silent, tucked safely in his arms.

"I-I don't know," Aden stammered. "One second, every thing was quiet, and the next, it was like a fucking war zone down there."

"Has anyone tried to break in?" Joey asked suddenly.

"Not that I know of," Aden replied. "They'd have a hell of a time getting past all the guys we have down there anyways."

"No ones down there." Billy told us. "They're all at corners or at the shop or office."

"Baggie too?" Aden demanded.

Joe nodded. "Yeah, he's at the shop. Making sure Heco doesn't fuck up another batch."

Aden looked a little better after knowing that his older brother was okay.

"Is it safe here?" I whimpered quietly. Everyone looked at me, then to Billy.

"Maybe," he said pensively. "No one has ever been able to break in here, but then again not many have tried."

I clutched my dad tighter, not liking the sound of that. "So what are we going to do?" Aden asked, sounding worried.

I felt my dad shrug. "Wait it out. All my guys are too spread out to be able to do anything and I don't want them trying to get here."

We were sitting there, just listening to the shooting down below. I was sitting on my dad's lap when all of a sudden everything stopped. Joey and dad looked at each other and they along with Aden walked towards the window.

Soon I heard a noise from out in the hallway, suddenly a thug burst into the apartment. The idiot didn't know that this was a gang lords home.

"All hands up and in the bedroom now!" He shouted.

Billy, Aden and Joe acted like they weren't part of a gang and we all silently went into my dad's room. The idiot left us alone and that's when Billy went into the night side table drawer and grabbed two guns that have been in there ever since I could remember. He tossed one to Joey, who caught it easily, then they both pointed them at the intruder.

"Don't move," Billy growled. The man froze for a moment, looking surprised, then cocked his pistol with his thumb. Before I could blink, a gun went off. I screamed and reached for Aden with one hand, shutting my eyes tightly.

"Park? Park, it's okay. You can open your eyes," Aden said gently, putting his hands on my shoulders. I shook my head and bit my lip.

"Parker, it's okay. Really," Billy said. I opened my eyes hesitantly and saw my father leaning over the man's body. The intruder had his eyes closed, like he was sleeping, and blood was seeping out of his leg.

"Is he...dead?" I asked weakly.

"No, he's just unconscious," Joey grumbled, looking disappointed.

"You sound upset about that." I pointed out. "What are you going to do with him?"

Billy looked thoughtful. "Aden get a chair. Joe in my closet there's some rope. We're going to wake the fuker up and find out what the hell is going on."

The guys did just as dad told them to and soon we were standing there (well the guys were standing there and I was a little ways back) and about to throw water on the dude to wake him up.

"What the hell?" the man asked, sputtering and coughing from the water.

"Well look who decided to join us," Billy said, sounding satisfied and pleased.

"You have NO idea who you're messing with man," the guy yelled, his voice cracking at the end. Suddenly, I wasn't so sure this man was even much older than Aden and I.

"Oh really?" Billy asked, tauntingly. "I don't know, it must be a bunch of idiots if they thought they could invade MY territory and get away with it."

The man paled. "Y-you're Billy Darley?" he half whispered.

"Yes, and you are?"

"G-Gage," he stuttered.

"Do you have a last name _Gage_?"

"Emmerson..." Gage said hesitantly.

"Well Gage Emmerson, would you like to tell me why you and your little friends are here?" Billy asked.

Gage hesitated.

"I'm waiting kid."

"W-we were gonna take down the gang lord, or you I guess, and then Robbie was gonna be in charge of Boston."

I couldn't help it--I laughed. It was just so preposterous, the idea of taking down my dad. He was unstoppable, indestructible. There was no way these guys actually thought they could succeed. Aden and Joey sent me questioning looks, but I just shook my head, still smiling.

"Robby who?" Billy demanded ignoring my sudden outburst.

Gage gulped, "He'll kill me if I tell."

"What do you think I'm gonna do if you stop being helpful?" Billy asked rhetorically. "Answer the question."

Gage went even more pale. "Robbie Zander," he whispered.

Billy sighed and leaned against the wall behind him.

"What is it?" I asked. "Do you know him?"

"Yeah. We were in high school together. We hated each other. Last I heard, he was in LA. Took over some gang there."

"I thought you dropped out." I stated.

"I did. I heard about him from someone I've kept in touch with over the years." He looked at Gage, "What's he doing here? This supposed to be some revenge shit?"

"No," Gage said quickly. "He just wants control of Boston, that's all. I don't think it has anything to do with you."

"So let me get this straight," Joe said, "this guy convinced the whole gang to come across the country just to kick us out? That's it?"

Gage nodded.

Aden looked skeptical. "That doesn't make any sense. Why would he leave territory he already controls?"

"Because_ Darley _I heard you have the number one best source of the drug crowd. I want it more then anything." A voice said from the doorway.

We looked up and saw a tall black haired guy with a snake tattoo wrapped around his wrist, going up his arm. My dad sighed, "Zander. Heard you were in LA."

Robbie smirked, "Came back obviously."

Billy nodded, "Came back, for my drugs?"

"Yup."

"That's funny. Now I appreciate the visit. I _really_ do, but I think its time you and your posers go back to the minor leagues in LA."

Robbie started laughing and walked further into the apartment. "Sorry Darley, but I'm not leaving empty handed."

"So that's it then? You're going to kill me if I don't hand over complete access to my office?"

The gang leader opened his mouth to answer but his sights landed on me, "So this is the little baby girl that caused Big Bad Darley to drop out of high school."

Dad pulled me away from Robbie and behind him.

"No need to get defensive Silly Billy. I was just stating a fact. I heard you killed Bones a while back. Did a lot of people a favor I suppose."

"I did."

Robbie nodded. "Good thing too, I love that I won't have to deal with him because I'm taking drugs."

Now Billy started laughing. "You're not taking anything. You're going to take you're homeboys and get the hell out of my territory. Or else."

"What will you do? I ran into Michelle while I was in LA. Heard you practically banished her."

"She tried to kill my daughter three times. So I drove her away to keep my child safe."

"Safe?" Robbie leaned forward. "You're a gang lord Darley. She'll never be safe. Only hope for that is if you send her to a boarding school away from Boston."

My eyes popped open. _Dad would never do _that. I looked at his face. _Would he? _I shook my head trying to clear all the thoughts but nothing was working.

Before I could make sense of anything Billy sighed, "So you're here for drugs, so how about I just write the directions to make it the way we do? Okay?"

Robbie seemed to think it over, "Fine." He nodded to Gage, "Let my boy go too."

"Joe, untie him. Robbie follow me into the kitchen. I have index cards in there."

I sat on the couch with Aden and just stared of into space, thinking about if my dad would actually send me away. All of a sudden I heard a gun shot but I didn't even flinch, I knew my dad was going to kill him the second he said he'll give him the info.

Next I heard Gage beginning to be sparred, he'll tell Billy all the stuff Robbie had planned if he could just switch gangs. I also heard Billy say that until further notice he's on probation. He messes up once, he's dead. Gage will go through initiation tomorrow night. The guys, after stripping Gage of any weapons went downstairs to deal with the other members while we stayed up here.

"So, how old are you?" Gage asked me as he sat down.

"16." I looked at him, "You?"

"26."

I nodded.

"You're quiet." He pointed out.

"Just got nothing to say is all. Thinking."

Gage nodded back and after some yelling and gun shots, Aden, Billy, And Joe came back inside. Billy just went straight into his room, while Joe and Aden left to show Gage which apartment is his and what will happen since he's on probation.

I walked back to my dad's room. Knocking on the oped door, "Dad?"

He looked up from putting the guns back in the drawer, "Yeah Park?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah." He pated the bed next to him, I jumped on it and laid down. "What's on your mind?"

"It's nothing, just..." I paused.

"Just..." Billy urged.

I sighed, "You're not going to send me away to keep me safe are you?"

Billy sighed, "Parker..."

I looked up at him, horrified. "Dad!"

"I want you to be safe and this is the only way I can be sure."

I shot up, "No, I won't go. I refuse."

"That's not your decision Parker. It's mine, and if I say you're going, then you're going. End of story."

"No." I shouted. "You can't make me."

"Parker, calm down," he said, standing up and trying to put his hands on my shoulders. I darted out of his reach.

"This isn't fair dad!" I shrieked. "I'm not going!"

"Parker, sit down," he commanded, grabbing a hold of my arm and jerking me to the bed. He pushed down on my shoulders, forcing me to sit on the edge.

"You cant make me leave," I wailed, crying now.

"I know you don't want to but this is really for the best. Trust me."

"Please don't make me." I begged nearly choking on my own tears.

Billy sighed, and wiped them with the pads of his thumbs, after a minute he stood up and left the room. I followed him to see what he was doing and saw him go up to Joe. "Help her pack, I'm going to go research schools."

"No." I shouted, but Billy just ignored it and went out the door and into the main hallway before leaving the apartment complex.

8888888888888888

I sat next to Billy in the Provost's office at the _wonderful _Spenser Academy where my _father_ was dumping me. Provost Higgins was going on and on about how I would be safe here. Apparently, Provost knows about Billy being a gang lord, so he's terrified. I refused to look at Billy, ever since he told me I was going to a boarding school, I've been ignoring him. I also refuse to call him Dad, he's betrayed me. I've never been away from home, now I am leaving everything I know because of what another gang banger said? That's stupid and bogus, and I yelled that to him. All that did was make Billy yell back and forcibly make me come here.

I guess my cousin goes here so that's why Billy chose this prison for me. Tyler Simms. I haven't seen him since I was twelve, we always had the best times together. Along with Reid Garwin, his best friend, we were the Three Stooges. Tyler is a year older then me, yet I managed to get put into all of his classes. When Billy told me I was going here I knew he picked it so Tyler can play guard and make sure I don't try to escape and go home.

"Mr. Darley, we are one of the best schools in the country. I assure you that Parker will have a great time staying here." Provost Higgins told him.

"I doubt that." I muttered darkly.

"I'm not concerned with how much fun my daughter will have here, Provost," Billy said. "What I am concerned with is her safety."

"Well, Spencer does have excellent security," the Provost boasted.

I laughed. "Really? I think that your students would say differently."

The Provost huffed and frowned at me. "Mr. Darley, may I remind you that we have a zero tolerance rule. Drugs, weapons, and fighting on school grounds are not allowed. Any student who violates one of these rules will be immediately expelled. Now, I am aware of the special... circumstances regarding your daughter, so I'll cut her some slack. But I can only do that so many times, so if she intend to stay here, I suggest she's be on her best behavior."

My eyes widened, impressed. This guy had balls. Not many people would stand up to Billy Darley. I leaned forward, "So you're saying that if I get caught doing that stuff, after so many times, I'm out?"

Billy's eyes flashed up to Higgins', "I have a reputation to protect. I can't have students ruining it."

Billy grabbed my shoulder and leaned me back, "You do anything, I'll just send you to a new school Parker."

Before I could answer there was a knock on the door, Tyler opened it, "You wanted to see me Sir?"

I locked eyes with my cousin and grinned. "Tyler!" I shouted, jumping up and throwing my arms around his neck.

"Parker? Hey," He laughed. "Hi Uncle Billy."

"Tyler," Billy nodded to him. "How is my cousin?"

"Mom's good. She's happy you're stopping bye."

"Mr. Simms, I would like you to show Miss Darley around the school. You'll have all the same classes with her so I'd like you to stick with her."

"Sure thing," Tyler replied, tossing an arm over my shoulders.

I rolled my eyes, "You don't need to. I won't be here long anyway." I spoke quietly enough that only Tyler heard me and he chose to ignore me.

"Well Mr. Darley, everything is all set now. Parker is apart of the student body now." Provost Higgins faced me, "Welcome to Spenser Academy Miss Darley."

Tyler then led me and Billy to where I would be staying while at the _prestigious _academy. Luckily because I transferred in so late into the semester I got a solo room. Billy and Tyler put my stuff next to my bed and we just stood there.

"I guess I should go see Megan now." Billy said.

I nodded and sat down.

Billy sighed and bent down to my level in front of me, "You know you can call any time and I'll answer. I know you're mad at me right now, but you'll understand why I'm doing this when you're older."

Just as Billy stood up and walked out of the door I called him, "Hey. How long am I held prisoner here for?"

He just walked out and shut the door, and the tears came out when I realized that I might never go home again. Tyler came up and wrapped his arms around me. I just cried into my elder cousin's chest till I felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Keeping one arm wrapped around me, he flipped his phone open.

"Hello?" I blinked the tears out of my eyes. "Oh, hey mom...Yeah, she just got here....No....Yeah, she'd love to go to Nicky's...Okay, see you later."

"What the hell is Nicky's?" I sniffed. Tyler grinned at me.

"Local bar."

I perked up at the word 'bar'. "Are we going?" I asked, trying to contain my excitement. The last time I had a drink was, well, before Aden got sent to jail over a month ago.

"Yup."

"Great," I said, jumping up.

8888888888888888

Tyler drove us into town and to the bar. I smiled as I stepped out of his monstrous hummer. Nicky's looked a lot like Four Roses. "Billy says you're a recovering addict," Tyler mentioned casually as we walked into the bar. I stiffened and nodded. "If I see you anywhere near the dealers I'll kick your ass kid."

I laughed. "Good to know."

"So then you have gangs out here?" I asked curiously.

"Of course we do," he looked down at me, "but don't be getting any ideas Parker. Billy will be calling to check in you know."

"I doubt that." I mumbled. "He'll be to busy now that he doesn't have to play father he can be with that chick when ever he wants"

"What?" Tyler said, stopping suddenly. "You don't really think that do you?"

I shrugged and looked away. "I'm a burden. And especially lately, with my detoxing and stuff. I cant really blame him for wanting a life outside of fatherhood."

"He doesn't think that Parker," Tyler said, concern in his voice. "You know that."

"How could he not? I mean, I know I've been saying it a lot, but I ruined his life Ty. He's had to kill for me. He probably wishes he did do the abortion Michelle wanted, so that's why he sent me away."

Tyler sighed and looked like he didn't know what to say, "I bet people have told not to believe that. So I'm just going to skip the speech for now. You wanna see Reid again? Meet the guys?"

I just nodded and was thankful that he didn't really say anything about it unlike everyone else has been. I was still going to find a way home though. Tyler opened up the door to Nicky's and we walked inside.

I immediately straightened up, pushing my shoulders back. A instinctual reaction form growing up in the neighborhood I did. You had to look tough, even if you didn't feel it. I reminded myself that this was only Ipswich, but I didn't relax. I couldn't remind on my name to protect me here, like I often did back home. I had to prove myself. So I raised my chin a fraction as Tyler led me to the back where the pool tables were.

Leaning over a table, pool cue in hand, was a blonde boy who looked very familiar. "Hey

"Hey Reid," Tyler said.

Reid looked over his shoulder, smirked, then did a double take. "Parker?"

I smiled slightly and nodded.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he laughed, walking over and hugging me. I stiffened, then forced myself to relax. This was Reid. I knew Reid.

"I've been exiled," I told him. My expression was joking but there was a sharp edge to my voice.

He gave me a quizzical look and his eyes slid to Tyler. "Long story, tell you later."

Reid nodded. He grinned down at me. "Wanna meet the guys?"

"Sure," I said. "Can we grab a drink on the way?"

Tyler frowned at me and Reid laughed. "I'm not giving alcohol to a minor," he said.

"You're not over twenty-one," I accused.

"But I am over eighteen, sweetheart."

I gritted my teeth. This was ridiculous. I had literally been drinking since I was twelve.

"Maybe later," he said, seeing my expression.

I sighed and nodded. They led me to a table closer to the front. Two guys and what i assumed were their girlfriends were sitting there, chatting. "Guys," Tyler said, getting their attention. "This is my second cousin, Parker Darley."

All I could manage was a half smile in return to their warm welcome. Tyler motioned for me to sit in an empty chair, next to the brunette girl, across from the blonde one. "Hi," the blonde said cheerfully. "I'm Sarah."

I nodded. Not the most friendly response but hey, Darley's weren't known for their social lives. She looked discouraged by my lack of response but she kept at it anyway. "Where'd you move from?"

"Boston."

"Oh, really?" She looked excited. "Which part?"

"Southie," I told her, gaging her reaction.

Her smile fell as her brain made the connection. A Darley from Southie. I could guess the thoughts that were running through her mind. Gangster, dangerous, druggie, prostitute, violent.

"Yeah, those Darley's," Tyler said. "Billy is my mom's cousin."

Sarah's pretty face drained of color. "Oh..."

"What are you talking about?" the boy with the long hair asked. He looked at me and stretched out his hand for me to shake. "I'm Pogue, by the way."

I ignored his hand and gave him a cold stare.

"Her dad's a..." Tyler hesitated.

"Gang lord," I finished for him.

The brunette laughed. Actually laughed. "That's ridiculous," she exclaimed. "Don't be so gulible, Pogue." She laughed again.

Tyler swallowed hard.

"We're not kidding," I said, my voice scary-calm.

The smile faded and her eyes darted back and forth between me and Tyler. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," he said.

Sarah was still pale. "So your Dad is Billy Darley?"

I nodded.

"That would mean you're grandpa is—"

I interrupted her. "Bones is dead and had been for a long time." I leaned in closer. "Billy killed him, and that man was never for a second my grandfather. He was just a sperm donor to my father."

Sarah just stared back at me, like she wasn't used to someone talking like that around here. She quietly apologized and soon Kate and Sarah were talking to each other while ignoring me and the guys were playing pool.

I just sat there for about fifteen minutes before I couldn't stand it anymore, I stood up. "I'm going to go to the bathroom."

"Okay." Kate said, not knowing that I had to stay with someone at all times.

I walked into the restroom first to see if Nicky decided to put windows in here. Luckily, he did, and I could fit though them. I crawled out of the small window and into the outside world. I stretched and heard someone chuckle from behind me. I spun around and saw a guy standing there smoking.

"Nice exit." He smirked, taking a puff of his smoke. "But most people use doors."

Returning his smirk I replied, "Well, I'm not like most people and I'm escaping the Nazi's so if you'll excuse me."

"The Nazi's huh? Wow. Must be epic."

"So, epic." I turned and looked around.

Mister, Hot-smoker, smashed his cigarette into the ground and asked, "Can I give you a lift somewhere?"

Shaking my head, I told him, "No thanks. I'll be okay." _I only need to find a way to the bus station without Tyler or his friends finding out._

"You look like you have no clue where you're going."

I sighed, knowing he was right. Facing him I nodded. "I need a ride to the bus station, before my cousin and his friends notice I'm missing."

"Who's your cousin?"

"Tyler Simms."

The smoker dude smirked, "You're Parker?"

I nodded. "You know me."

He shook his head, "More like heard of you." He held out his hand, "I'm Troy."

I shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, but can I still have that ride?"

"Sure." Troy laughed. On the way we traded numbers.

8888888888888888

I was leaning against the wall with my legs drawn tight against my chest, breathing hard, waiting for the bus home to arrive. All I wanted was to go home and see my family, that's and now I was going to.

"Miss." I heard over the back of my head. "Miss." But I just ignored it. "Miss." I looked to my right and saw the lady who sold the bus tickets holding mine out. "Bus 385 right?"

I nodded and grabbed it.

The bus wasnt coming for an hour or two so I found a seat in the back of the bus station and curled up in it. I positioned myself so that I could see both doors in the building and the ticket booth. I couldn't take any chances Tyler and his friends would surprise and corner me.

With my head resting in my hand, I began to nod off when I heard a panicked voice. "...She's about 5'6, brunette, skinny..." Tyler told the ticket woman. She nodded and pointed right at me.

Tyler turned and sighed in relief. "Parker, what the hell--"

I bolted before he finished, running for the door.

"Parker!" he yelled.

I burst through the door and shoved through the crowd that was standing in line to board a bus headed for Manhattan.

"Hey watch it," complained an overweight man as I elbowed him to get past.

For a split second, I considered getting on the bus. No one would notice one little girl in the throng of people. But i dismissed the idea quickly. Tyler would expect me to do that. It was safer to hide in the woods behind the building until he was long gone. I would wait for another bus if I had too.

I darted around the corner and jogged up the hill toward the dark forest. I looked over my shoulder and slowed as I passed the first few trees. I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist and jerk me to a stop.

"Let me go," I screamed, my fist connecting with my attacker's jaw.

He groaned and loosened his grip enough for me to wriggle free. I took off, meaning to go farther into the woods, when I smacked straight into someone's chest.

The force of the impact jolted me backwards but someone else caught me from behind. I turned around and swung as hard as I could. They caught my wrist and twisted it behind me.

"Parker stop!" a voice I recognized as Reid's barked. I looked up and realized it was him I was struggling with. I hesitated long enough for him to take hold of my other arm and trap me against his chest.

I started struggling and fighting more and more, trying to get out of Reid's grasp. I was freaking out. Last time I was in this position, was when I was with enemies of Billy Darley and that caused me to panic.

S

Tyler ran around and pulled me from Reid's arms only to shove me into Caleb's. I'm guessing he's the strongest out of the four of them then since he picked me up. I started kicking and squirming more again trying to wiggle free but nothing was working. Caleb was just too strong.

All to soon, I was sitting in the backseat of Tyler's hummer between Caleb and Pogue. I stared straight ahead and tried to ignore all the guys around me. I hated them all for not letting me go home. I knew that I would be on my cell any minute and Billy would be yelling in my ear.

The hummer came to a stop in front of the school and all four guys got out around me. I sat perfectly still refusing to move a muscle but Caleb had other plans. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me out of the monster truck. Reid slammed the door shut and the guys cornered me.

"Here's your options Parker." Tyler sighed. "You can either save yourself the embarrassment and walk by yourself. Or Caleb will guild you upstairs to your dorm. Which is it?"

I looked away and didn't say anything. "Fine." Tyler nodded to Caleb and he literally picked me up over his shoulder.

I had my eyes closed the entire way up to my dorm, and luckily I didn't start Spenser yet, so no one knew me. It wasn't as embarrassing. Tyler unlocked my door - Billy must have given him a key - and everyone trampled inside. Caleb threw me on my bed.

"Hey," I complained. "I'm not a sack of potatoes." They ignored me and Reid shut the door.

"Here's the deal," Tyler said, crouching in front of me, "I have to call Billy. I don't have a choice. If you'd like to tell me your side of the story first, I might be able to twist the facts in your favor. Like, maybe you got lost and ended up at the bus station. Or you went in to use the restroom. But if you don't tell me what really happened, I'm going to assume you ran off with the full intent to get on a bus and run away. Get the picture?"

I glared at my hands and nodded.

"Call Billy," I said, my voice flat. "It's your funeral, not mine."

I saw a flash of something rare in Tyler's eyes: anger. But he turned away and pulled out his cell phone.

"Thanks guys," he said to his friends. "I'll take it from here."

"I'll wait outside," Reid said as the others filed out. Tyler nodded and closed the door behind him.

He dialed quickly and gave me a level stare. "Don't move."

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Joe? Hey it's Tyler Simms...Yeah...Yeah, hey can you put Billy on the phone? Something happened that he should know about....No, she's fine...Yeah...Thanks."

I scowled at him and he raised his eyebrows.

"Billy? Hey. Yeah, look, Parker bolted tonight... Yeah, we found her. She's here now... Yeah... No problem... Here she is."

My eyes widened as I took the phone. That's it? Billy isn't mad at him?

"Hello?" I squeaked.

"Parker," Billy sighed. "I've only been gone a few hours and you're already trying to run away."

"Yeah. I wanna go home," I admitted, tears forming in my eyes. "Please come get me Daddy."

"You know I can't kiddo. It's just not safe."

"I can take care of myself," I whined.

"I don't want you trying to come home again Parker," he said firmly, ignoring what I'd said. "Do you understand?"

"Dad..."

"Do. You. Understand?" he growled.

I sniffed and stifled a sob.

"Put Tyler on the phone," he said.

I held the phone out and looked away.

"Hey," Tyler said. "...yeah, I'll keep a closer eye on her. Sorry Billy....Yeah, one sec." He covered the phone with his hand. "Your dad wants to talk to you again."

I shook my head and glared at the wall.

"She won't take the phone," Tyler sighed. "... Yeah, I'll talk to her. Thanks Billy...Bye."

I starred straight ahead at the wall and wished I was home once again. I knew I was acting like a baby, but I didn't get it. Why the sudden urge to protect me and send me away?

Tyler sighed again and sat next to me. "Parker, Billy sent you here for a reason." He paused. "A gang threatened your life."

"What?" I looked at him shocked.

"Yeah. Not only that, but Billy thinks, actually he knows for a fact, that there's a leak in the gang right now."

"No one knows the truth about where you are except for your Dad. He hasn't even told Joey. Joe could accidentally let it slip to the wrong person and if that happens we're all goners."

"Who is it?" I asked quietly, thinking, what if it's Aden? I mean it couldn't be him? Could it?


End file.
